An American Witch at Hogwart's
by Phoenix-Feather-Falling
Summary: Remus Lupin finally finds a mate in Tessa, the new DADA teacher. Will she be able to help him during Harry's sixth year when he needs her most or will Voldemort and the DE's prevail. Sequel to An American Witch in London. R for sexual situations.
1. Default Chapter

This story is a sequel to An American Witch in London, which you can also find published here at Fanfiction.net. This story is rated R for sexual situations.  
  
The characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling with the exception of Tessa Phalen. The story is mine. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Before Tessa opened her eyes she breathed in deeply and sighed. Images of the previous night played in her mind. She remembered his kisses. She savored the touch of his lips in her memory, the strength of his body on hers. She paused in her recollections, replaying the moment their bodies merged together for the first time, still intoxicated by the experience.  
  
A warm, soft, hazy cloud of white light had engulfed them, suspending them for a time that seemed to last forever but was no longer than the time it took to take a breath. She had breathed out then, aware of him, knowing him. Even in her own thoughts, that sounded trite; a sad, weak, watered down description for what they had shared. She wondered if she would ever be able to explain, even to herself, what they had experienced and what connection existed between them.  
  
He had told her that wolves mated for life. She accepted this knowledge; was prepared emotionally, logically, intellectually for this commitment; reveled, in fact, in the wonderful adventure of a life they would be sharing together. She never expected the spiritual, magical connection that had accompanied their union. She wondered if he had been aware that it would occur, then knew he hadn't, knew it had been as powerful a shock to him as well. As close as she could comprehend the experience was an ancient magic, Primal, in fact; A sharing of one's soul so profound that there was no separation between the two; two minds, two bodies, one soul.  
  
Tessa sensed that he lay awake, regarding her as she slept or now was feigning sleep. He moved beside her, turned on his side propping his head on his hand.  
  
Softly, Remus spoke, "Tessa, are you going to open your eyes? It's morning, you know."  
  
Tessa turned and put her arms around him nestling her face into his chest keeping her eyes closed. "It isn't morning until I see the sun shining."  
  
"Tessa," he chuckled.  
  
"If I don't open my eyes, time won't have passed and it can stay last night forever. We won't have to get out of our bed and I won't have to leave tomorrow."  
  
He considered this logic for a moment, "I see your point." Gently he turned her face up to him and kissed her. She felt a sigh of pleasure escape her lips. She opened her eyes. Remus' warm brown eyes looked, smiling, into hers.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess it is morning," she said.  
  
"Yes, love, but there is no reason we need to get out of bed, if that's what you want."  
  
She reached up to touch his face. Her hand brushed the hair from his eyes. Her thumb traced the outline of his nose, his cheek, his lips. "Yes, Remus, that is what I want," she whispered, pulling him down in a passionate kiss.  
  
Remus' hand followed the curve of Tessa's body in a gentle caress that evoked shivers of delight within her. Beginning at her shoulder moving lightly down her side, his hand paused momentarily in its course to gently explore her breast. Tessa arched against him, held her breath and closed her eyes letting herself enjoy the feel of his hand exciting her. She exhaled a slow luxurious breath, opened her eyes and leaned up to continue kissing him.  
  
Resuming its course, his hand traveled down into the curve of her waist then circled under her hip and down her thigh to rest behind her knee. Gently he lifted her leg, sliding it over his own, bringing it up to hook over his hip.  
  
Tessa, although happy being entangled this way, his strong arms about her and well-formed legs entwined with hers, saw an opportunity. She placed a hand on his shoulder and with a gentle pressure pushed him onto his back. Remus looked surprised and pleased with this turn of events.  
  
Tessa, though not what one might call experienced, knew that Remus had never been with anyone before. She felt it her responsibility to share her knowledge with him. She raised herself provocatively, straddling him and placed one hand on her hip tracing designs on his lean, well-muscled stomach with the other.  
  
"Ahem," she cleared her throat and adopted her best professorial tone, "There are a few things I think we should cover before we begin. First, this is a serious subject and I will require your undivided attention." He leered at her. A fiery sparkle lit her eyes as she continued, "Second, creativity and experimentation are heartily encouraged."  
  
With a quickness that made her gasp, he sat up nearly toppling her backwards. He caught her and kissed her fiercely on the mouth, then began slowly tracing her throat and collarbone with soft kisses all the while lying back onto the pillows, her on top of him.  
  
"Remus," she breathed.  
  
"Yes, professor?" he asked while his tongued teased her ear.  
  
She turned forest green eyes to look into his warm, brown ones. He saw a depth there that spoke passion, desire and most of all, love. As they kissed staring into each others eyes, he lifted her hips slightly and then entered her.  
  
The white light enveloped them. In her mind she saw the wolf and the man intertwined in one holographic image, one never fully seen without the ghostly form of the other, hovering about them. Under her hand she felt the smooth muscled form of the man and the warm fur of the wolf. She breathed out. The white light faded and she saw Remus beneath her, the man who had a wolf somewhere inside him, her love. His movement below her brought her back into the moment and they continued exploring their passion.  
  
The sun had risen much higher in the sky and the two of them again lay contented holding each other in their bed.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"I think we need to get up now. I have to find out when we are leaving tomorrow and..."  
  
He interrupted her, "No, I think I shall keep you here." He held onto her possessively, "I will send an owl to Dumbledore and let him know he needs to find a different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Remus," she laughed and started to get up. He pulled her back, kissing her.  
  
"I mean it. It only took him a few months to find a new teacher. It took me nearly a lifetime to find a wife," he stopped and looked a bit startled at his own pronouncement. They hadn't really named each other husband and wife before; although, no other word would work. Wolves mated, people married.  
  
She kissed him reassuringly. "Remus, seriously, we can talk about words or names or titles if you want, but whatever what word we use, we are together for life. We knew this." He nodded and she continued, "I know it won't be easy being apart, but we are connected no matter the distance." She searched his face for understanding, "You feel that too, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Tessa, I know that. I feel your feelings, I sense your presence. There is no need to school me on your desires; I know what you want as soon as you want it." She blushed at this despite herself. When he continued, his tone became more serious, "I realize that distance means nothing to us, but having finally found you, I don't want to let you out of my arms so soon."  
  
She tried to smile into his earnest face but tears welled in her eyes. She laid her head on his chest, tears spilling onto his skin. "Remus, I don't want to leave you. We knew I had to go. It's..." She couldn't find the words to continue.  
  
"Shh, Tessa, I'm sorry," Remus held her, stroking her hair to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, love. I know you have to go. I was being an idiot, selfish." Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "Good job, Remus, your first day as a husband and already you're making her cry."  
  
Tessa laughed through her tears and held onto him tightly. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you. I love you. Everything will be alright."  
  
He hugged her and said, "I know it will." Adopting a playful manner he slid from the bed, "Alright then, if we're going to face the world, I suppose I must find my clothes."  
  
From her perch on the bed she watched him gather his things from about the room. She had to forcibly controller her breathing as his naked from moved around the room. Taking advantage of the full light of day she familiarized herself with his masculine form. Her eyes traveled the length of him admiring how his shoulders tapered nicely down to his narrow hips. She watched the play of his muscles as he crouched down to pick up his pants noting the strength in his legs. Her eyes moved up his legs and he turned around to face her. She blushed as he suddenly presented her a much more private view. He leered at her as he pulled on his trousers knowing her thoughts.  
  
He leaned on the bedpost admonishing her, "Alright Mrs. ...um" he shook his head and tried, "Professor, ah...," he considered for a moment and settled on, "You! Stop lazing about and cover yourself before I change my mind."  
  
"Yes, dear." She bounced out of bed, brushed closely past him and went to her bag to pull out an outfit for the day. She took her time, allowing him an equally full viewing of her. Behind her she heard him take a deep breath and very slowly let it out. She smiled knowing that she had achieved the desired affect.  
  
She decided on a deep purple , ankle-length skirt which she layered with a lacey black over skirt. She rolled the waistbands down to her hips revealing a tattoo of a Celtic mandala around her navel. She chose a simple black cap sleeved fitted Tee which ended just above the tattoo. She turned to Remus who looked her up and down obviously approving of her choice. She moved close to him and kissed him.  
  
He put his arms lazily around her hips and teased, "Are you sure we have to go downstairs?"  
  
"Don't start that again," she warned. "I still need to do my hair and...other things. Do you want to go on ahead?"  
  
"I should actually change; I've been in these clothes for two days. I would love to stay and watch you more, but it is probably safer for me to see to my own...ah....toilette."  
  
She kissed him again and before he could protest she pushed him towards the door. With one last kiss he was gone. She proceeded to braid her hair and select a few pendants. She made her way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit then went back into her room to tidy up. She grabbed her wand and placed in the pocket of her over skirt. She left her room and spied Remus' door just shutting. With difficulty, she suppressed an urge to join him and descended the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Tessa reached the kitchen door knowing Remus would be about five minutes behind her. She wasn't surprised to find Molly already busily preparing lunch in the kitchen when she opened the door. Tessa's stomach growled when she smelled the meal cooking.  
  
Molly greeted her when she entered but gave no sign that anything had changed, allowing Tessa the option to talk or not, as she felt appropriate. Tessa immediately pulled Molly into a hug, smiled and danced her in a little circle, ladle in hand.  
  
Molly chuckled, "Well, it seems everything has worked out then."  
  
"Yes, Molly," Tessa smiled broadly, "Everything has worked out very well. Thank you so much for everything."  
  
Molly brushed off the thanks and said, "I just lent a shoulder, that's all," and patted Tessa's arm. She continued, "So, where is Remus, then? Sleeping, still?"  
  
Tessa considered for a moment and said, "About halfway down the stairs."  
  
Molly furrowed her brows for a moment then shrugged and continued to work her magic at the stove.  
  
About a minute later Tessa announced, "Here he is now." The kitchen door opened to reveal a handsome, smiling, tossle-haired Remus. Molly decided not to question how Tessa knew that Remus was at the door seeing the pair greet each other lovingly at the base of the steps. She thought, "Must have heard him," and left it at that.  
  
Tessa and Remus assisted Molly with the lunch preparations pausing once or twice to hug each other or kiss each other on the cheek, feeling comfortably domestic. Remus set the table, levitating plates, bowls and glasses while Tessa followed Molly's instructions on making a fruit crumble for dessert.  
  
Soon Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry filtered down into the kitchen lured by the tempting smells of Molly's home cooking. Seeing Remus and Tessa together pleased Hermione and she carried herself with a knowing, superior air. Ginny giggled and shot furtive glances their way while Ron stared fixedly at his plate and would not look up. Tessa could see a pink tinge creep up his ears. She stopped herself from giving him a kiss on the cheek, letting him off the hook for the day.  
  
Remus pulled Harry into conversation in a corner of the kitchen, apparently having a Man to Man with him, his hand on the boy's shoulder. When they returned to the table, Harry looked at Tessa, smiled and nodded. Tessa looked to Remus who winked at her. She realized that Harry accepted her and she felt she just received a wonderful gift.  
  
Everyone settled into their seats as Molly and Tessa brought the food to the table. At one end Ginny and Hermione, opposite Harry and Ron, were talking excitedly about the upcoming school year. Harry finally managed to engage Ron into a discussion of the Quidditch season, wondering who would be named the Gryffindor team captain. Ron was of the opinion that it would be Harry, but Harry pushed the suggestion aside.  
  
"Katie Bell is a 7th year. She'll be chosen," he assured them.  
  
"You've got as much experience as she does and you could be captain for two years. You're it for sure."  
  
"Yes, Ron, but I was out for most of the season last year. And no one has even said that I'll be able to be on the team again."  
  
"Gah, Harry! Course you will be. MacGonagall is not going to let the best seeker Gryffindor has had in a decade go because of last year. OUCH!"  
  
Ron grabbed his ankle and looked at Ginny across the table. "What did you kick me for?"  
  
"She didn't, I did," said Hermione. "You were being very disloyal to your sister, Ron. Ginny was Seeker last year, you know."  
  
"Sorry, Ginny," said Ron a bit sheepishly.  
  
"It's all right. I know Harry's a better Seeker. I'd rather be a Chaser anyway."  
  
The conversation continued on, a little less violently, concerning try outs, the other teams, their possible changes and ended up with an assurance that, no matter what, Gryffindor was going to beat Slytherin.  
  
Tessa took advantage of one her last opportunities to enjoy Molly's cooking, taking seconds and thirds of the hearty soup and wonderful brown bread and butter. Remus, too, helped himself liberally to the fare. The meal passed comfortable with friends and family lingering at the table sharing conversation long after the food had disappeared. Remus joined the teenagers at the end of the table while Tessa helped Molly clean up, until Molly interrupted them.  
  
"You lot need to clean your places. You're not at school yet with house elves to clean up after you."  
  
The kids groaned but did what they were told and Remus, looking a bit guilty, jumped up to bring his bowl and mug to the sink. Tessa chuckled to see Remus tow the line so readily under Molly's remonstrations. She leaned over to Molly and whispered, "You'll have to teach me how to do that."  
  
Molly winked and nodded, "You'll get the hang of it soon enough, don't you worry."  
  
Tessa smiled and laughed to herself. She wondered if she would ever command that kind of obedience. Molly seemed to exude an air that spoke, "You don't want to mess with me if you know what's good for you." She suddenly realized how much she was going to miss Molly; miss her time here at Grimmauld Place. In less than a day she would be on her way to Hogwart's, teaching for the first time. Her stomach lurched at the thought. She wished she hadn't eaten quite so much now.  
  
Molly noticed her suddenly serious demeanor. "Something wrong, dear?" she said quietly, looking over her shoulder making sure Remus was involved with the children.  
  
"I was just thinking about going to Hogwart's" Molly glanced again at Remus with a silent question in her eye. "No, not that. We're fine," Tessa assured her, and then smiled realizing how comforting a thought that was. "I was thinking that I would be teaching. I've never done that before. What if I'm a total bust?"  
  
"You won't be," Remus said suddenly behind her.  
  
"It isn't polite to eavesdrop." Tessa said, stiff backed. She pointed her wand at the sink and a dollop of dish bubbles splashed into Remus' face. Molly and the kids laughed while Tessa returned again to nonchalantly levitate dishes to the rinse water. Slowly Remus reached for a dish towel and dried his face.  
  
He put the towel back into its place and said, "Sorry for this, Molly." He proceeded to take out his wand and send a spray of water from the faucet towards Tessa. She got a fair soaking before she turned a spell that reflected the water onto Remus. For five minutes or so water, bubbles, sponges and dish towels flew around the room, sometimes hitting their target other times deflected away, hitting or narrowly missing the innocent bystanders who dashed to hide behind chairs or under tables around the room.  
  
Finally, laughing too hard to send anymore spells, the two of them declared a truce and moved into a very unsteady embrace on the slippery floor. Molly and the children joined in the laughter when they saw the two of them, soaking wet holding each other up, feet slipping under them as they tried to stay upright. Everyone laughed the harder when Ron's head finally rose above the table. Before his escape, he had received a direct hit of bubbles which now slid down his head and dripped off his nose.  
  
"We'll clean everything up, Molly," Tessa said laughing, "Sorry."  
  
Molly ushered the children out of the kitchen and up the stairs to dry off and get a change of clothes, leaving Tessa and Remus to take care of the mess.  
  
Tessa turned to begin retrieving the strewn dish towels when Remus pulled her back to him, lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her. She abandoned her attempt at cleaning, happily drawn into this activity instead. She was pulled back to reality when she felt the pressure of the table against her hip. She realized his intent as he continued to press her back towards the table.  
  
"Remus, we can't."  
  
"Yes, love, we can. We have done quite recently, in fact." He lifted her easily and sat her on the table continuing to kiss her mouth, her throat, her shoulders.  
  
"Remus, seriously," trying to ignore the pleasure his kisses evoked, she insisted. "Someone may come in. Please, let's just clean up and go somewhere more private." She grabbed his face mid-kiss, "I promise you won't be disappointed if we do."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, then, seeing the promise in her eyes, agreed. "Alright, love," and proceeded to lift her off the table with one more passionate kiss and slowly slid her down his body to the floor. He turned to begin cleaning but it took Tessa a few moments of deep breathing to be able to focus on the task at hand.  
  
A few minutes later, only about half way through their chore, Molly came noisily into the room. Tessa caught Remus' eye silently as if to say, "I told you so." He just looked at her innocently and continued cleaning up.  
  
"Molly, what is the plan for getting everyone to the station tomorrow?" Tessa asked as Molly helped them.  
  
"Well, since Albus doesn't think it wise to get a car from the Ministry; too easily traced, he feels, we will be using the Underground. It will be a bit of a bother with all the baggage, but I absolutely refuse to use the Knight Bus again."  
  
Tessa had heard of the Knight Bus and had to agree that she would prefer a bit of inconvenience on the Tube than to be jostled about on the infamous bus.  
  
"Tonks, Fred, George and Bill will be coming over to help with the luggage and as more security, of course."  
  
Tessa nodded. She was glad her bag was not going to be an added burden. She had sent most of her belongings ahead to Hogwart's when she had arrived, bringing only a few necessities with her to Grimmauld Place. "If there's anyway I can help, let me know. I have a few good spells handy in traveling; shrinking, lightening loads, that kind of thing."  
  
"We'll be spreading the work around, I'm sure, so your help will be appreciated," Molly told her.  
  
They finally finished in the kitchen and Tessa made her way up the steps to the door saying that she needed to finish packing. Remus winked at Molly as Tessa left and said, "I think I'll go help her."  
  
Molly smiled and rolled her eyes at him as he bounded up the stairs after Tessa. Alone in the kitchen Molly's face became serious. She said a silent prayer to the universe at large for her children's, Harry's and Hermione's safety and for Remus and Tessa's continued happiness. In her heart, she wanted things to remain as they were. In her mind, she knew things never stayed the same. She hoped for the best and prepared for the worst. That was what mothers do.  
  
Remus caught up with Tessa part way up the staircase. "You don't really have any packing left to do, do you?" he asked with brows raised.  
  
"No, not really," she affirmed, an innocent look on her face.  
  
They smiled and raced together the rest of the way to Tessa's room. Tessa made to open the door but Remus swept her up into his arms instead. She looked startled and confused until he explained, "I felt that we should follow some traditions, my love."  
  
Smiling she put her arms around his neck and he carried her over the threshold. Just inside the room he asked, "What time do you suppose we have to be down to dinner?"  
  
"Well, it is usually around 6 o'clock, why?" she asked puzzled.  
  
Remus said simply, "That gives me almost enough time."  
  
"Almost enough time for what?" Tessa asked suspiciously.  
  
Remus simply laughed an evil little laugh and closed the door with his foot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Tessa hurried down the stairs. She was late for dinner but did not want to miss it altogether. This was her last night at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and she wanted to share the festivities with her friends. She reached the kitchen door and heard voices raised in conversation and laughter behind it. She walked through the doorway and made her way down the steps. Smiling faces greeted her as she entered.  
  
Arthur and Molly Weaslely were busy loading the table with platters of food. Bill Weasley sat next to his siblings engaging them in some wicked tale or other. A few of the Order had come to join the party as well. Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and "Mad-eye" Moody were the faces who Tessa recognized best though others crowded around the table too. Of course, Harry and Hermione were sitting with Ron and Ginny. Remus, who had made his way down a few minutes ahead of her, left his place next to Harry to meet her at the bottom of the steps. He then delighted all present, save perhaps Ron, by kissing her briefly and escorting her to the empty seat next to him at the table.  
  
It was as pleasant an evening and enjoyable a meal as Tessa had ever experienced. Conversation flowed light and easy. Molly's delicious food was consumed in great quantities while many bottles of Elderberry wine, butterbeer and a few glasses of rum were emptied as toasts were offered around the table, wishing a good school year to each of the children and Tessa, Good Health's, and most of all a safe year to all.  
  
After the meal, everyone stayed to talk long into the evening. Tessa helped Molly clear the dishes as always while the merriment continued around them. The extra guests and crowded conditions made the effort more difficult than usual. Through many a pointed stare and cocked eyebrow, Molly enlisted the help of her family as well, never uttering a word. Harry and Hermione, not the objects of Molly's intense regard, offered their help of their own accord and Molly praised them long for their good manners. The Weasley children looked at each other rolling their eyes.  
  
Fred made sure to comment on Harry's helpfulness, "Sooo good of you to help us, Harry. Can I offer you an apron, perhaps?" George held out one of Molly's most flowery and frilly aprons and together the twins wrestled Harry into it. Tessa laughed along with the rest at the picture that Harry made. Tessa noticed that he blushed a shade of red that rivaled the deepest of Ron's  
  
Tessa surveyed the domestic scene with the Weasley's laughing and bustling around the kitchen; Hermione helping Harry out of his frilly trapping. She smiled enjoying the feeling of belonging among these friends. Then her gaze fell naturally to Remus who was speaking jovially with Tonks and Kingsley. He sensed her eyes on him and looked over to her and smiled. She felt a warm flush creep up her face. She had never been this happy in her life.  
  
As the evening grew later Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody and the other members of the Order made their good-byes. Kingsley gave Tessa a warm handshake and drew her close so he could whisper a soft, "All the best to you," into her ear. When he straightened he winked at her and caught Lupin's eye and waved a farewell to him.  
  
She was confused by the encounter and tried to make her way to speak to Remus but was intercepted by another member of the Order as they left. Tessa felt as if she were in a receiving line as each of the members either hugged her briefly or shook her hand on their way out offering warm wishes. Mad-eye Moody was the last to leave. He approached her in his gruff sort of way and looked as though he was going to give her a hug but couldn't bring himself to do it. At the last moment he patted her shoulder and stammered out, "Good luck, good luck," and started up the steps. He stopped and turned to look at her once more with both his normal and magical eyes and said, "Be wary." And finally, he too was gone.  
  
Tessa looked at Remus but he was having another talk with Harry. She made her way over to Molly who had finally finished cleaning up to her own satisfaction and was getting a cup of coffee for herself.  
  
"Molly, what was all that about?" Tessa asked.  
  
"What was what, dear?"  
  
"All the 'Best Wishes' and 'Good lucks' I just got. Heavens, Moody nearly hugged me."  
  
"Oh, they were just giving you a nice send off before you went to Hogwart's," Molly said dismissively, not meeting Tessa's eyes.  
  
Tessa was unconvinced. Molly was being too evasive about the whole thing. "Molly," Tessa said searchingly and stared at the side of Molly's face intensely.  
  
Molly finally looked at Tessa, "Well, of course they know about you and Remus..." then trailed off.  
  
"And?" Tessa asked bewildered.  
  
"Most of them have known Remus for quite a long time, dear. They are just happy for him, for both of you."  
  
Tessa nearly laughed, but couldn't, seeing the sincere look in Molly's eyes. She wondered if this was as close to a public acknowledgement of their relationship as she was likely to get. She suddenly wondered about the Anti-Werewolf legislation and the Registry and all the prejudices that Lupin had to deal with everyday. She hadn't considered the possibility that they wouldn't be able to make their relationship public in a conventional way.  
  
Molly saw Tessa becoming thoughtful. She attempted to divert Tessa's attention from the worrisome thoughts that appeared on her face. "Come on. Let's join the others before we all have to turn in."  
  
"Molly," Tessa said quietly. "Is this the only Wedding Reception I am going to be able to have?"  
  
Tessa saw a twinkle in Molly's eye and heard a challenge in her voice when she replied, "I don't know dear. Is it?"  
  
Tessa smiled. She knew exactly what was on Molly's mind. Who said that she had to follow the rules or for that matter, couldn't change them? She linked her arm through Molly's and they made their way to the table.  
  
Molly and Tessa sat on either side of Arthur. Molly placed a cup of coffee in front of him and said, "Here you are dear."  
  
"Thank you, love" said Arthur and took a small sip before turning to Tessa. She braced herself for another round of questions about Muggle this or electronic that. Instead he talked to her about Hogwart's and the children.  
  
"Tessa, I don't want you to think you have to go easy on Ron or Ginny in classes. And don't you let them take any advantage of you, just because they know you."  
  
Ron and Ginny joined the conversation, hearing their names mentioned. "Dad, we wouldn't do anything. Honestly," Ginny protested.  
  
"Course not," Ron agreed.  
  
Bill Weasley and Tonks were staying over since they were accompanying the children to the train in the morning. Bill decided to add his opinion on the subject as well. He winked, "Don't worry Dad. Ron will pay attention in class. If I had a teacher who looked like Tessa when I was at school, I certainly would have." Ron cuffed Bill on the arm and blushed profusely. The Twins roared with laughter.  
  
Standing up to get behind the twins Tessa said, "I'm just glad I don't have you two to worry about. I would hate to have to give you sweethearts detention." She grabbed an ear on each of them, and gave them a gentle tug. It was Ron's turn to laugh at his brothers for a change. Each of them turned a pretty shade of pink but laughed as well.  
  
Arthur wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Seriously, all of you, when you get to Hogwart's you will have to pretend that you don't know Tessa. This is on Dumbledore's order, now. It would be a bit strange for you four to know the new teacher from America now wouldn't it?"  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all nodded their heads looking a bit disappointed. "Don't worry," Tessa assured them, "I will have an equally hard time of it, you know. But it won't be for too long."  
  
"All right, you lot," Molly began. There were groans of dissent before she finished with, "time for bed."  
  
The children said their goodnights and started up the steps. Molly looked at George and Fred, "What are you two waiting for? Off you go."  
  
"Mum, we're of age, you can't be packing us off to bed," said Fred. Molly just stared at them, arms akimbo. "All right, all right, we know when we're not wanted," George muttered and the two of them went up after the others.  
  
Molly, Arthur, Bill, Tonks, Tessa and Remus sat together talking over their coffees for a short time, discussing Order business. Rumors had been surfacing about sightings of known Death Eaters. Dumbledore had been sending people out in groups of two or more checking for possible evidence. So far, nothing had materialized. Tessa knew that this was going to be the last details she heard of about what was happening in the Order unless Dumbledore himself told her.  
  
After the conversation turned to more congenial topics, Tessa excused herself for the night. She said her goodnights and made her way up to her room. She wanted to clean-up now so she wouldn't be rushed in the morning. She put on her robe, went into the bath, took a leisurely shower and made her way back to her room.  
  
She opened her door to find the room bathed in candlelight. Candles covered every flat surface in the room except the bed. Lying there wearing what looked to be red silk pajama bottoms was Remus. He rose and sat on the edge of the bed as she entered. She smiled at him as he opened his arms indicating the candles.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"It's very nice. I feel a little underdressed for the occasion," she said as she looked at her worn terry robe and the towel in her hand with which she had been until a moment ago drying her hair.  
  
"Personally, I think you are overdressed, but if you would like there is something hanging over the back of the chair for you."  
  
She looked at the chair and saw the matching top to Remus' silk pajamas. She walked to the bed where Lupin was sitting, dropping the towel carelessly on the floor. He stood as she moved towards him. Opening the ties on her robe she said, "I think I'll worry about that later."  
  
He watched the candlelight dance on her skin as she let the robe slide from her shoulders and drop to the floor. He breathed in a ragged breath as she touched his bare chest, his muscles tremored under her hand. She looked up at him feeling strangely nervous. He held her gaze. In his eyes she saw the same uncertainty she felt.  
  
"Tessa," he began then furrowed his brow, "I don't know why I am so nervous, all of the sudden." He brought his hand to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Maybe it's..." he faltered.  
  
"Remus." She whispered. "Maybe, it's that there is so much we're feeling and so much we want to say to each other and so little time left."  
  
He smiled. She knew him and he her. Perhaps, tonight, there was no need for words. Except...  
  
"I love you, Tessa." Remus cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her.  
  
"Remus," she sighed, "I love you." He put his arms around her and she nestled her head under his chin. He moved backwards onto the bed and she followed him. They lay there in each others arms until sleep enveloped them.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night, Tessa awoke to find herself still held in his arms. Candlelight flickered around the room. She raised herself on one elbow to look at Remus' peacefully sleeping face in the dim light. She wanted to memorize each feature, to etch it in her memory so that when she closed her eyes his face would be vivid and alive before her. As she gazed at him, his eyes opened and he smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you," she said.  
  
"You didn't really. I just knew you were awake and wanted to be as well."  
  
She furrowed her brow, not quite understanding, but said, "O.K."  
  
He reached up and touched her face. She smiled down at him. He pulled her into a slow passionate kiss, all nervousness past. He rolled her backwards so that he was lying on his side. He muttered something, gestured and a small breeze blew through the room extinguishing all but a single candle next to the bed.  
  
"Are you trying to impress me?" she teased.  
  
"Why? Would that help?"  
  
Tessa thought about this for a moment, biting her lip in a fashion that Remus thought quite tantalizing. "It couldn't hurt," she said impishly, laughing softly.  
  
He gave her a wicked look and said, "Well, I suppose I shall have to find some other ways of impressing you then." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The night passed far too quickly in Tessa's opinion as she and Remus shared their final night together at Grimmauld Place. When the pink tinge of dawn filtered through the window, Tessa threw a spell shuttering the windows tight against the oncoming light of the sun.  
  
She sat staring at the windows for a time while Remus laughed at her sudden ferocity. His laughter ceased when he saw that her mock anger had turned to real tears. He knelt beside her on the bed and cradled her in his embrace, stroking her hair. She let him hold her, passively, for a while, and then she turned, tears shaking her body, and buried her head in his shoulder and held him as if she would never let him go.  
  
Remus continued to rock her gently in his arms. She realized after a moment or two that he was singing softly to her a gentle song.  
  
"Come with me my bonny lass, The terror of the night has passed. The morn has come with sunlight bright, To chase the demons of the night.  
  
Sing merrily, heigh ho, my dear My love will keep you safe and near"  
  
Calmed now, she leaned back to look at him. Concern etched his face as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She smiled at him and his concern vanished as he returned her smile.  
  
"That was a beautiful song. I've never heard it before."  
  
He touched her face but didn't quite meet her eyes when he said, "My mother sang it too me as a child after I'd had a bad dream and later, when I'd been bitten, after my change." He dropped his hand to the bed and looked at the shuttered windows.  
  
She knew that it was a very intimate and difficult memory he had shared with her. She caressed his cheek with her hand and kissed him. She kneeled up, put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him in a long embraced. He held her so tightly too him that her knees lifted from the bed.  
  
They moved out of the embrace and looked at each other. Tessa sat back on her heels, sighed, shrugged her shoulders and laughed a frustrated little laugh. "Oh, Remus. This isn't going to be easy is it?"  
  
"No, Tessa, I don't think it is," he said. She saw his eyes gleam for a moment and then he cocked his head to one side and rakishly looked her from head to toe. He moved forward as he spoke, "But, I think that we can safely ignore it for at least another hour. What do you say?" He had successfully caused her to fall backwards onto the pillows and he now hovered tantalizingly mere inches above her.  
  
She sighed dramatically, "Oh, all right, I suppose so. If you really wa..." He lowered himself to kiss her effectively ending her speech.  
  
When the sun had risen properly, Remus made his way to the bathroom. Tessa decided that she would give in to her urge this time and followed him into the shower. She had to remind him some time later that, yes, they really did need to get breakfast.  
  
So, slightly damp, the two descended the stairs for Tessa's last meal at Grimmauld Place. They were greeted by a great deal of hustle and bustle as the Weasley's, Tonks, Harry and Hermione rushed around the kitchen in various stages of breakfast, some just starting, others hurriedly eating; Molly and Arthur having finished, cleaning up. Tessa was pleased to see that she and Remus were not the last to arrive at breakfast. It seemed the Twins and Bill had yet to come down.  
  
Tessa and Remus helped themselves to the hearty breakfast that Molly provided. Molly barked and fretted and snapped at everyone. Arthur had just assured her there would be plenty of time to get everyone safely to the station when Bill, Fred, and George wandered into the kitchen yawning.  
  
"Mornin' Mum, Mornin' Dad," Fred greeted and grabbed a roll from the table. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Tessa wondered if Fred was intentionally provoking his mum or was just too sleepy to see the fury that was coming his way. Molly let loose on the three of them. Bill had the sense not to answer back and retreated to the rear and let the twins take the brunt of Molly's wrath.  
  
"If you three think I am going to cater to your whims this morning, you are sadly mistaken. You take whatever is left over and be happy with it."  
  
"Ok, woman, ok. Honestly, no one was asking for anything. You'd have thought we wanted a proper five course meal." George said.  
  
"And none of your antics today. We are going to be surrounded by Muggles the entire trip so I want you on your best behavior. I'm warning you."  
  
"Alright, alright, mum. No need to bite our heads off," said Fred.  
  
Bill slid into his seat at the table and grabbed a few sausages, a cup of tea and a couple of buns. He endeavored to smooth things over. "Mum, Fred, George and I brought a few of the trunks down on our way. I hope that helps a bit."  
  
Molly smiled at Bill, "At least one of you is thinking ahead this morning." Bill smirked at the twins who were looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"Mum, he said we all brought them down, you know. Why does he get all the credit?" Fred said. George nodded; his mouth too full of food to speak.  
  
"Oh, hush and eat your breakfasts," Molly said silencing any further comment. Tessa noticed though that Molly poured each a cup of tea and patted them on the shoulder.  
  
The meal was quickly finished and cleared and everyone bustled out of the kitchen to get the rest of their things and meet back down stairs. Tessa ran up the four flights of stairs to gather what remained of her belongings and quickly stuffed them into her sack and flung it over her shoulder. She made her way down to the second floor where Hermione and Ginny were coming out of their shared room. Hermione seemed to be having trouble convincing Crookshanks to get into his carrier.  
  
"Come on Crookshanks, its ok kitty. It's only for the ride to the train. After we are on board you can come out," Hermione cajoled. The cat remained unconvinced.  
  
"Let me give it a try, ok?" Tessa suggested. Hermione shrugged and made a gesture indicating that Tessa could give it a go. "Be my guest," she said.  
  
"Crookshanks," Tessa said in a warning sort of way. The cat eyed her warily. Tessa pulled out her wand as she spoke, "We can do this with or without your cooperation. I think you will agree that it would be more pleasant for you if you went in there of your own volition."  
  
Crookshanks looked from Tessa to the carrier and back to Tessa. He stood up and stretched. Then as if it was his very own idea, he walked leisurely into the carrier and laid down.  
  
"Smart cat you've got there, Hermione," Tessa said as she crouched down to Crookshanks and scratched him under his chin.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ginny asked with her mouth gaping.  
  
"It's no trick, I grew up with magical animals. You just have to let them know you are prepared to do whatever it takes and no hesitation."  
  
She stood up and asked, "Do you two need any help carrying anything?"  
  
They shook their heads. "No, our trunks are already downstairs," Ginny said.  
  
"Ok, see you down there then," she turned and left the room. She looked in on Ron and Harry and they had things in hand as well, so she went downstairs to see if her help was needed there. She was on the last step when she heard a loud bang and then the shrill shrieking of Mrs. Black's portrait. Tessa sighed and made her way to the main foyer where the imposing portrait of Mrs. Black was hung.  
  
The curtains covering her normally sleeping image where billowing to reveal her screaming visage. Mr. Weasley and Remus were trying to cover her portrait and quiet her while Tonks was apologizing profusely to Molly. Tessa had had enough screeching from the old biddy over the course of her stay here and decided to take matters into her own hands.  
  
She tapped Remus on the shoulder who looked at her quizzically. "I'd like to try something if I may," she said.  
  
He looked at Arthur who shrugged and together they stepped back from the curtains. Tessa put her pack down and pulled out her wand. She stood in front of the portrait just out of range of the curtains. She looked at the floor for a few moments then very slowly she began to raise her arms. The room seemed to darken slightly and Tessa appeared to be standing in a pool of light and there was the crackle of energy in the air. When she spoke her voice though quiet contained power.  
  
"Attendi," she intoned. Mrs. Black paused for a moment in her tirade and then continued focusing her venom solely on Tessa.  
  
"Obstructum Vocis!" Silence filled the room as Mrs. Black's voice suddenly ceased. In her portrait, she mouthed words but none could be heard.  
  
Tessa brought her arms down forcefully and pointed her wand at the billowing curtains. "Defigere Peristromatis!" The curtains flew down to cover the portrait. The room brightened again when Tessa moved forward to check the coverings. She reached down and pulled slightly making sure they were firmly in place and wouldn't move.  
  
She nodded her head slightly then turned to see Molly, Arthur, Remus, Bill, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all staring open mouthed at her from various places in the room or on the stairs.  
  
"I just thought I'd shut her up for you. That's alright, isn't it?" Tessa explained a little self-consciously. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Finally Ron broke the silence, "Blimey."  
  
Remus stepped forward, "Remind me not to get on your bad side," he teased. "We've been trying to get her to be quiet for ages. How... how did you do it?"  
  
Tessa looked at the amazed faces around her. "Well, actually, I had to do something similar on a case in Atlanta. It took me a lot of research to come up with the right incantation. The normal Quietus spells wouldn't work."  
  
"I've never seen anything like it," Arthur said. "How you drew all that energy, I mean."  
  
"I have," Bill offered, "in the Sudan. They don't use wands there much; just focus energy to do spells. Usually it's fairly weak, though." He looked at Tessa approvingly.  
  
Tessa cleared her throat, unaccustomed to this kind of attention and tried to change the subject. "I suppose we should make a start for the train, right Molly?"  
  
Molly shook herself and said, "Your right, of course. Come on you lot. Fred, George, get down here." The twins came quickly down the staircase and everyone began to gather up the trunks and various cages and made there way out of Grimmauld Place. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The normally short walk to the train station became a slow trudge with the trunks in tow. Arthur insisted that everyone carried the baggage in the conventional Muggle fashion, so Harry and Remus each took an end of Harry's trunk, Ron and Fred took Ron's, Mr. Weasley and George took Ginny's and Bill and Tonks carried Hermione's. Ginny carried Hedwig's cage, Hermione took Crookshanks in his carrier and Mrs. Weasley took Pigwideon, who twittered and flapped all the way. Tessa carried her own bag and took the lead. Behind her she heard heaves and curses, bumps and scrapes as the group unused to handling heavy loads struggled their way down the street. She handled the money and tokens for the Underground when they had finally gotten there while everyone wrestled the baggage down into the station and finally onto the train.  
  
They were winded and perspiring when they finally settled into their seats. Mr. Weasley was beaming with pride at their accomplishment.  
  
"I don't know how Muggles do it, I really don't. Such a bother all the manual labor involved but, my goodness, what a sense of accomplishing a task when you're done."  
  
"Well, were not done yet, Arthur. We still have to get the baggage to Platform 9 ¾," Molly said.  
  
"Yes, yes of course," he said mopping his brow with a handkerchief.  
  
Hermione had placed herself next to Tessa. She whispered to her. "I can't wait to start Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I think you are going to be able to teach us quite a lot."  
  
Tessa looked at Hermione's excited face, smiled and winked, "I hope so. That's what I'm supposed to do anyway."  
  
Remus sat on the other side of her and held her hand. He pulled her closer so he could speak to her without anyone hearing him. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her during the frenzy of leaving Grimmauld Place. "You certainly are full of surprises aren't you?"  
  
Tessa looked concerned. "I don't understand what I did that was so special. Really, Remus, everyone was acting as if I had sprouted antlers or something."  
  
He chuckled, "No, not quite. But that was very powerful magic you did and you did it so...effortlessly."  
  
She shrugged. She didn't think it was that powerful or impressive. "Honestly, I think you all feel that way because you've never seen or used that technique before. I'll show you how to do it and you'll see it's not that big of a deal, really."  
  
"I'll look forward to it," he assured her and moved his hand to leisurely rest on her knee.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his enjoying the feel of him close to her. She wanted to concentrate on this feeling, on Remus' presence, wanted to block out the rumbling of the train and the voices of the other travelers. Sensing her need, he moved his arm about her, encircling her, and for the rest of the Tube trip they stayed in a world unto themselves while the rest of the group chatted around them. They held each other and spoke softly about nothing; neither wanting to talk about the parting that was before them. But soon the train shuddered to a halt at their stop.  
  
Everyone rose, grabbed the luggage and pushed their way out of the car. They lumbered to the escalators and hauled the trunks up to the street level and into the main station. Arthur and Bill went to find several trolley's for the baggage leaving everyone else to mill around for a few minutes.  
  
Tessa sat down on a bench, one foot up and the other on the floor, her bag sitting next to her, watching the people coming and going around her. She tried to keep her mind active, away from the thought of leaving, but too soon the trunks were on the trolleys and the group was moving toward the train platforms. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look up into Remus' handsome face. She smiled sadly up at him.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"No," Tessa said, "But let's go anyway."  
  
He held out his hand and she took it and together they walked hand in hand behind the others. She realized this was the first time they had walked together. She tried to match his stride but they had to stop repeatedly because Ginny's trolley had a shifty wheel. The fourth time they nearly tread over her, Remus reached in his jacket and said, "You think anyone would notice if I'd just..." he indicated the trolley with his head.  
  
"Yes, they would," Tessa laughed as she put her hand over his.  
  
As they approached Platform Nine, Tessa held Remus back. "Perhaps I should go in on my own if I'm not supposed to know anyone."  
  
Remus nodded. They walked back a bit and waited for a few minutes to let the others get onto the hidden platform. Remus put his arms around Tessa and she leaned her head on his chest, contented to shut out the sounds of the station listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. Finally he told her that the last of the group had disappeared onto Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Tessa held him tightly for another minute then said into his shoulder, "I guess we need to say our goodbyes here."  
  
She moved back to look into his eyes. Remus was about to protest but knew that she was right and nodded.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you, Tessa." He touched her face moving her hair behind her ear and drew her into a long kiss. Tessa felt stinging behind her eyes as she fought to hold back tears. She didn't want to cry, so she wouldn't let herself do so.  
  
They released each other and he said, "Remember, we're never really apart now."  
  
She nodded and tried to smile. She looked at the station clock and saw there were only a few minutes left until the train departed. She gave him one more kiss, said, "Be safe," and walked toward the hidden Platform entrance. Her feet felt leaden and her stomach knotted as she approached the brick pillar. When she got there, she turned to look at him. He smiled at her and she forced herself to smile back. She raised her hand in a small wave and stepped backwards disappearing from view.  
  
Tessa found herself staring at another brick wall. She turned to see the chaos of people trying to get trunks loaded before the train left. She passed Molly and Arthur. She nodded slightly to them; they smiled and nodded back. Bill winked at her when she passed him. Tessa wasn't sure if it was intentional or an accident but Tonks walked backwards into her and whispered a quick "Goodbye." She nearly collided with Fred and George as they jumped off the train and just like their brother, winked their farewell to her.  
  
She walked farther on the platform and stepped up onto the train looking back in time to see her friends making their way back to the main station. She paused to watch them disappear through the gate. She then moved her way down the train as it began its journey out of the station and on to Hogwart's.  
  
She found an empty compartment close to the engine and settled in. She sat there for a long time staring out the window watching the scenery go past. She became restless and uncomfortable and tried switching seats. That worked for a few minutes but then she got up, grabbed her pack and rummaged in it for something to read. She found her class notes and stuffed those back in. She found the copy of Hogwarts: A History that Hermione loaned her and started to scan through it for a time. But she tired of that as well and tossed it back into her pack again.  
  
She laid back across the seat thinking that perhaps napping might be a good idea then thankfully, the food trolley stopped outside her compartment giving her a welcome distraction. She left the door to her compartment open after she had purchased her snacks to listen to the chatter of students excitedly greeting friends and renewing acquaintances bringing a pleasant din to her otherwise dreary, silent journey.  
  
She had just finished her third Chocolate Frog when she heard a commotion farther down the train car. She got up to investigate. Leaning out her door she saw two very large boys blocking the entrance to another compartment. As she got closer, she saw that just in front of them was a boy, much thinner, with silver blond hair and he seemed to be accosting the occupants of the compartment.  
  
"Remember what I said, Potter. You best keep your head down at Hogwart's or you're likely to loose it."  
  
"You should worry about yourself, Malfoy. Daddy's not around to help you anymore."  
  
Tessa stepped forward, tapped one of the larger boys on the arm and, startled, he stepped back slightly. "Is there a problem?" she asked looking at the thinner boy, Malfoy, she assumed. She noted the appraising look he gave her.  
  
He sneered, "And what business is it of yours?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is it?" He nodded. "Well, as I am a new teacher at Hogwart's, I think it is very much my business to be concerned when two," she looked at him and then pointedly to the large boys, "or more of my students are involved in a very loud disagreement."  
  
His eyes widen and looked her up and down again, trying to equate "teacher" with the woman dressed in very muggle attire before him.  
  
"I suggest the three of you return to your compartment and we continue on in a more peaceful fashion." They didn't move, the larger two waiting for a signal from Malfoy.  
  
"Perhaps, I didn't make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy. I'd hate for your house to start out the year down in points before we even reach Hogwart's."  
  
The people in the compartment snickered. Tessa noticed two more people inside than the four she expected to see; a sandy haired boy and a girl with long, blond hair and a distinctly far-away look in her eyes joined Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
Malfoy shot them a contemptuous look. "You're lucky, Potter; seems there's always a teacher around to save you."  
  
"Potter?" Tessa asked feigning ignorance. "Which one of you is Potter?" Harry smirked and raised his hand. "From what I hear, Mr. Potter can handle himself quite well. It may be that you were the lucky one, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He narrowed his eyes as the others laughed, shot Tessa a murderous look and signaled the two boys to follow him. She watched them leave the car and move toward the rear of the train. She turned to look at the beaming faces of the children in the compartment and squelched an urge to smile back. Instead she said levelly, "I expect there won't be anymore trouble. Enjoy the rest of the journey." Then she turned and left.  
  
She heard the unfamiliar boy's voice ask, "Harry, do you think she's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
Harry replied, "Dunno. Might be." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
For the rest of the trip, Tessa sat cross-legged on the floor of her compartment meditating, clearing her mind of all the thoughts that were racing through her head. Thoughts about Remus and the overwhelming hole she felt in her soul when she considered being away from him; thoughts about facing hundreds of teenagers or worse, pre-teens everyday as she tried to impart some knowledge inside their brains. Soon she felt the train begin to slow. She opened her eyes and the sky previously bright and sunny was now tinged with the pink of sunset. Her mind now calm and clear, Tessa rose, grabbed her pack and waited by the exit door as the train came into Hogsmeade station.  
  
She was the first off the train when it stopped. She heard a booming voice calling, "First Years, this way." She smiled at the imposing figure attached to the voice who must be Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Ground's Keeper at Hogwart's. She had heard many stories about this man and looked forward to getting to know him.  
  
She made her way over and introduced herself to him. He enveloped her hand in both of his when he greeted her. "Professor Phalen, Good ter meet yeh. Yer welcome ter ride in the carriages over yonder, if yeh'd care teh." Tessa's gaze followed his gesture and was amazed to see the assembled carriages all pulled by Thestrals.  
  
"Oh, my," she exclaimed seeing the magnificent beasts. Hagrid was pleased at her reaction, noting the smile that played about her expression.  
  
"Only trained herd of Thestrals ever recorded. Worked with 'em m'self since I was a lad," Hagrid beamed.  
  
"They're magnificent Hagrid. I've never actually seen one before. You must be very proud."  
  
She thought she caught a hint of a blush behind his massive beard as he mumbled his thanks. He bustled the first years to the lake while Tessa made her way to a carriage, pausing at the door to get a closer look at the beautiful black scaled animal. She stepped up into the carriage and as soon as she was seated it began moving bringing her through the gates and up to the front doors of Hogwart's well ahead of the other carriages. Tessa gaped at the grandeur of the castle that was to be her home for the next 10 months. She stepped out of the carriage as the doors of the castle opened to reveal her friend, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
He moved down to grasp her hand in a warm greeting and drew her up the steps into the castle. "Welcome, Tessa. I am so glad to finally welcome you to Hogwart's. He strode through the Entrance hall and placed her backpack on the steps as they passed.  
  
"One moment Albus, I need to fetch my robe for the feast."  
  
He looked at her over the top of his spectacles, "If you wish. I think you look fetching already."  
  
She smiled and rolled her eyes at his mocking gallantry. "You know perfectly well, that I would be a spectacle dressed this way. Let's give everyone a little time to adjust to me before we shock them beyond all recognition." She took a moment to put the robe over her shoulders and buttoned a few of the buttons.  
  
He smiled at her indulgently, "Well, if you insist," and proffered his arm. She took it and smiled as he led her into the Great Hall. He paused inside the door allowing her a moment to admire the enchanted ceiling and candles magically suspended above the tables. She felt insignificant and unworthy as she was brought to the head table.  
  
Most of the staff were already seated and she was introduced to each of them in turn. She took her seat next to Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher who was delighted to have a new companion to indulge in conversation. There was an empty chair to her right and next to that Professor Dumbledore sat at the middle of the table.  
  
"So, professor, what happens now?" she inquired of cheery Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Well, generally we need to sit here being as imposing as possible until the first year students are all sorted. Not an easy feat for me," he chuckled. "I believe the hardest part is being patient until the food arrives."  
  
Tessa laughed. "I am quite interested in the sorting. My school didn't have that custom. Our placement in residences was totally random in our first year. After that you could petition to be placed in a residence which interested you."  
  
"Probably a less divisive system, but ours is a long standing tradition and it does put like minded students together from the start."  
  
Tessa nodded. She understood the logic but questioned the wisdom. Despite her conviction she couldn't help wondering where she would have been placed had she come to Hogwart's. She had been a solid student so perhaps Ravenclaw, though for some reason she leaned toward Gryffindor. Probably because almost everyone she knew and considered friends in England had been placed in Gryffindor. She hoped that she could remain unbiased in her classes.  
  
Students began to file into the Great Hall taking their places at the House tables. The noise grew until the doors were closed and Professor MacGonagall came forward with a stool and placed a tattered and patched old wizard's hat on it. Silence filled the hall as the first year students filed in and the Sorting Hat began its song.  
  
It spoke of the founder's of the school; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin and the virtues of each house they started. It also admonished the students and faculty alike to foster cooperation between the houses. Unity was of more importance in these dark days than divisiveness.  
  
Tessa glanced at Professor Flitwick who raised his eyebrows at her then she turned her attention back to Professor MacGonagall as she stepped forward to read the first name from the list of new students. She watched with interest, her head perched on her hands, as each student was called up to sit on the stool and the hat placed on their head. She tried to hide her amusement at the look of terror on nearly every face as they moved from the safety of the group to the isolation of the stool.  
  
Each time a student was placed in Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick jumped excitedly in his seat. Finally the last student was placed and Professor MacGonagall removed the Sorting Hat and the stool from the room. When the applause subsided, Professor Dumbledore rose to address the students.  
  
"There are times for speeches. Thankfully, this is not one of them. Tuck in."  
  
Immediately every table was laden with platters full of delicious food. At her side Professor Flitwick clapped his hands merrily and nearly danced in his seat as he surveyed the feast before him. He helped himself liberally to each dish that was set before them. Professor MacGonagall came back into the hall and sat in the empty seat at Tessa's right, taking her place at Professor Dumbledore's side. She greeted Tessa.  
  
"Welcome Professor Phalen. We are glad to have you with us."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. It is truly an honor to be here."  
  
She smiled, "Well, enough of these formalities. Shall we start eating, professor?"  
  
"Of course, and please call me Tessa. I am not used to the title quite yet." She chuckled and handed a basket full of rolls to Professor MacGonagall. The meal progressed as everyone indulged liberally. Tessa felt stuffed before the table was once more filled, this time with desserts. She was going to pass on this course but Professor Flitwick intervened.  
  
"Oh, Tessa, you must try the Treacle Tart. It is exceptional."  
  
"Thank you, but I think I've eaten far too much already."  
  
"Now, now, my dear, we don't get a feast like this every meal. We must take advantage of our opportunities when they are presented, you know."  
  
She laughed and accepted the proffered treat.  
  
When the plates had been cleared and the chatter in the hall resumed, Dumbledore once again rose to address the students and teachers. "Welcome all new and returning students to another year at Hogwart's. We have just a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is off limits, as always, to all students. Mr. Filch has informed me that he has updated his list of items that are not allowed bringing the total to 537. A complete list of these can be found hanging outside of his office if anyone is interested in viewing them."  
  
He paused as a short burst of snickers traveled the hall. Tessa saw a twinkle in his eye at the sound. He continued, "I am pleased now to introduce you to a new staff member who has joined us this year. Professor Phalen will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Tessa looked out at the students and nodded her head. A smile crept across her face as a small bit of applause began at this announcement. She looked over at the Gryffindor table to find Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron all clapping enthusiastically. She chanced a glance at the Slytherin table and found Malfoy and his two cronies scowling at her and at the Gryffindor table as well.  
  
When the brief applause subsided, Dumbledore dismissed the students. "With that, I wish you a good evening and a pleasant sleep."  
  
The students began filtering out of the Great Hall to their various houses. Several of the teachers shook her hand in welcome before they bid her good night and went off to their separate quarters. Dumbledore had been speaking with Professor Snape before he turned to Tessa and bid her a good night.  
  
"Tessa, I have left a copy of your schedule on the desk in your office for you. I have asked Professor Snape to show you to your quarters. I would do so myself but I find that there is an issue I must attend to." He grasped both of Tessa's hands, a smile twinkling in his eyes, "Goodnight, my dear, I will see you in the morning." And with that he left the hall.  
  
Tessa looked over to Snape who was clearly not pleased with the duty set before him. He stood stolidly before her and said, "If you will follow me, _Professor_." The last word said with an unconcealed sneer.  
  
She followed Snape out of the hall and up the marble staircase. She took care to note the stair to hop over on the way up and tried to make a mental map of the castle but found it increasingly difficult as staircases moved around her. Snape led her up past the first floor where her classroom was located to the second floor directly above where her office and quarters were at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Here you are. I trust you will no longer need my assistance." He turned to leave but Tessa stopped him.  
  
"Thank you, Severus," she hesitated. "Look, I realize that we have not gotten along very well before, but since we are going to be working at Hogwart's together, I would like to try to have a civil working relationship even if we can't manage friendly."  
  
He regarded her coldly for a moment. She knew he was trying to measure her sincerity and she decided to just wait him out. Finally he said, "Professor Phalen, I believe I have been as civil towards you as I can be. As for working together, I shall endeavor to keep those times when we must have contact with one another to an absolute minimum." He turned abruptly and stalked off down the staircase once more.  
  
Tessa stood outside her chamber for a moment watching him go then shook her head and rolled her eyes. She wondered if he was always that dramatic. "Well, I tried," she thought. She turned to her door and opened it to find a bright fire lit in the fireplace on the east wall. She surveyed her room and found her things already hung in the wardrobe in the far corner or placed neatly in the chest of drawers between the windows opposite her.  
  
She smiled and walked over to look out the windows. She could see the Lake dimly lit in the waning moonlight. She removed her dress robe and hung it with her other things in the corner wardrobe and moved to one of the west windows where she could see the dark Forbidden Forest. A hut near its edge showed a cheery light coming from inside. Her room was lit by a few candles which cast interesting shadows on her bed. The bed itself was a nicely carved four-poster piled high with quilts. She thought it a bit warm for so many covers but trusted the elves would know better about the drafts that the castle might have in the cold of the night.  
  
Too nervous to sleep, Tessa moved to the door next to the fireplace and opened it to find her office. A fire was burning on this side of the wall as well. Her belongings here were also placed neatly around the room. She noticed that the bookshelves contained not only her books but other, highly useful spell books and Defense texts that she had heard of and some she had never seen before. She smiled and ran her hand along the volumes, excited to have new reference books at her disposal.  
  
Her desk on the north wall seemed very imposing, dark and roughly carved. Perhaps it was a trick of the candlelight but some of the reliefs seemed to be of faces watching her. She would take a closer look in the daylight and decide then if she wanted to exchange it. On the desk were her class notes and the schedule Albus mentioned. On top of these was a box wrapped in brightly colored paper and tied with a ribbon.  
  
Tessa carefully opened the wrapping and then the box to reveal a framed photograph. She smiled as she saw a teenage version of herself standing next to her Grandmother, Grandfather and their friend, Albus Dumbledore. The adults were all facing the camera and smiling while she, a thirteen- year old, was busy looking around, not paying much attention. She recognized that the place the picture was taken; outside Florence Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley. As she placed the picture on her desk she noticed that the slightly younger Dumbledore was winking at her. She smiled and thought it a wonderful welcome present.  
  
She sat down at her desk, feeling a bit dwarfed by it and took up the schedule to see what she needed to prepare for tomorrow. "Yipes!" she exclaimed as she looked at her schedule. She hadn't thought about the number of classes she would actually be teaching. But now looking at it inked in, she wondered if she would be up to it. Two sections of each class twice a week and some of those sections were double length. She suddenly wished she had a teacher's assistant. "At least I have at least 2 breaks scheduled into my day," she thought.  
  
She began to get her things together for her morning classes. She looked at the schedule again to double check. "Third years first thing, then a break and then first years and the other section of third years," she muttered to herself. "Ok, that's not too bad for a start. After lunch double period of 5th years, break then second years. A bit tougher, but still, they are the ones going to be doing the work, aren't they?"  
  
Finished with her preparations she rose and realized that it had gotten very late. She waved a hand and the candles blew themselves out as she went into her chamber. She grabbed a nightshirt from a drawer, folded down the covers and climbed into her bed.  
  
As she laid there deprived of preoccupations for the first time tonight she felt conspicuously alone. She wondered how she would sleep here in this new, strange place, missing Remus, wanting his comforting presence beside her. She turned on her side and faced the fire still burning in the fireplace watching the flames dance. She imagined Remus holding her. She closed her eyes and soon she was bathed in white light and she felt him beside her. She nestled in his arms and rested her head against his chest. A smile played across her lips as sleep overtook her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tessa awoke the next morning contented, happy and confused. Half asleep she had rolled over still feeling Remus' arms about her. When she reached out to touch him all that was under her hand were blankets. She opened her eyes to a bright morning, alone in her bed.

She sat up and hugged her knees looking around the room half expecting to see him there. "I liked sleeping better," she said to no one.

She threw off her covers and crawled out of bed and set herself to getting ready for her first day of classes. In less than half an hour she was out her chamber door and heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Many of the students were already in the midst of their breakfasts when she arrived and it appeared that a few of the teachers had already finished their meals and went on their way. Professors MacGonagall and Flitwick were just beginning as she sat to join them. Albus was also still at the table although he seemed to have finished as well.

"Good Morning, Tessa," he greeted brightly as she took her seat. "I trust you slept well."

"Yes, surprisingly well, thank you," she answered and took her seat. She surveyed the meal before her eagerly. Porridge, breakfast meats of all sorts, eggs, toast, juice, coffee and tea were set before her. Looking out over the students happily chattering and eating their breakfasts, Tessa's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. She had held her nervousness in check but now, minutes away from facing her first class, it overtook her. Her appetite fled. She poured herself a cup of tea and buttered a single piece of toast and left the rest alone.

Professor Flitwick noticed her empty plate. "Now, Professor Phalen, you must fortify yourself for the day, my dear. It is a long time until lunch."

Tessa looked and the heaping plate that was before him and couldn't suppress a smile. "Nerves," she confided in him. "I don't think my stomach could handle more this morning."

"Nonsense," he proclaimed. "Nothing better for a nervous stomach than a hearty breakfast."

She laughed but still didn't take anything more.

"Really, my dear," he continued. "There is nothing to be concerned about." He indicated the students with his fork, "They are eager to learn. All you need do is be enthusiastic about your subject and they will follow suit."

"Give them a strict structure, Tessa," advised Professor MacGonagall. "Children crave rules, though they wouldn't admit it if you threatened them with a mountain troll." MacGongall looked at Tessa out of the corner of her eye and the hint of a smile shown on her face as she speared a sausage and added it to her plate.

Tessa raised her eyebrows, chuckled at the joke and shook her head. "Right then, have fun but be strict. Ok, that shouldn't be too hard," she said sarcastically. "Professor," she said to Flitwick, "I think you are right. I will need a bit more fortification to handle this." He handed her a dish of scrambled eggs and she began filling her plate feeling much less apprehensive.

Dumbledore said, "Excellent. Always start the day with a smile and a good meal. It is a rule by which I have always tried to live."

Overhead there was a whooshing sound. Tessa looked up to see flocks of owls descend into the Great Hall dropping packages or landing in front of students and teachers alike with morning mail. Most of the Professors at the table received mail of some sort. She saw several them unfold copies of the Daily Prophet. She was about to continue her meal when a barn owl landed in front of her and proffered its leg. She untied the scroll and offered it a piece of bacon which it took happily in its beak. She stroked its feathers for a moment before it took off and flew back out threw the high windows in the hall.

She opened the scroll which was, she discovered, actually two scrolls. The outer one appeared blank and she set it in her lap. The other one had a brief note from Remus.

_Good morning, love. Have a successful first day, my dear professor. I wish I could be there to cheer you on. When you have returned to the privacy of your office, take out the blank parchment and say my name, and not to be too melodramatic, all will be revealed. All my love, R._

She smiled and rolled the parchments together and left them on her lap.

Having finished briefly looking through his newspaper, Dumbledore rose from his seat and quietly addressed the teachers at the head table, "Ladies and gentlemen, have a good day teaching. Do your best to impart some bit of wisdom on your charges and by all means mold them into fine young witches and wizards; If that proves not to be possible, at least try not to trip on your robes."

Tessa covered her mouth and tried not to spit her food as she laughed. MacGonagall look to the ceiling and shook her head but Tessa was sure she heard her chuckle a bit. Professor Flitwick, raised his glass of orange juice to Dumbledore as he passed behind them. Tessa excused herself for a moment and followed Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," she said catching up to him.

He stopped and turned to her, "Yes, professor?"

"I wanted to thank you for your thoughtful gift. I had forgotten that we had a photograph taken that day."

Dumbledore regarded her for a moment with his sparkling blue eyes. "You are quite welcome, my dear. Just a small token for your desk. It is good to have pictures to remind us of times past as memory sometimes fades." He patted her hand and left the Hall.

She stood there for a few moments pondering his words. She decided she would have to take time to understand them later because her breakfast was getting cold on her plate and she needed to finish it and get to her first class. She resumed her place at the table as MacGonagall was leaving the table. She wished Tessa a good first day and left. Professor Flitwick lingered for a minute more, took a few buns and put them into his pockets and bid her a good day as well.

"Don't hesitate to call on me if you find yourself in need of help or advice, Professor," he said. "I am always in the Charms corridor."

Tessa hurried through the rest of her meal, took her parchment and left the hall. She made her way up to her office and checked the time. She had fifteen minutes until the start of her first class. She sat at her desk and smoothed out the blank parchment on her desk. "Remus Lupin," she said. Words began to appear on the surface of the paper.

_How formal. 'Remus' would have been just fine._

Tessa smiled, "A paper with a sense of humor," she thought. These words faded and more took their place.

_A helpful tool is hidden_

_Until it has been bidden._

_If you wish to find your way_

'_I am lost' is what you say._

_For this map to where you live,_

_Thanks to Remus you must give._

Tessa chuckled at the rhyme and watched it, too, fade away. She held the parchment up and said, "I am lost," and waited. Nothing happened for a moment. Then more writing appeared on the page.

_I'm waiting..._

"Oh, sorry," she said and cleared her voice. "Thank you, Remus." Suddenly a map appeared on the page. She was astounded. It was a detailed map of Hogwarts. She had no idea of how it was possible but the map showed three dimensions. She watched as one of the staircases depicted on the paper moved into a new position.

"Ok," she said, "I'm lost." On the map there was a red dot now in her office. In the corner of the map words appeared.

_Where do you want to go?_

"Oh," she thought for a moment, "Charms corridor." Now there was a red dotted line forming from the red dot in her office tracing the path to the destination she had indicated. "Wow," she said. She was very impressed by the skill it took to create such an item. Clearly, Remus had a few hidden talents of his own. New words formed on the corner of the parchment.

_Is there anywhere else you need to go?_

"No, there isn't. Thanks very much." New words formed in their place.

_To close the map, simply say_

'_Thank you' once more and_

'_I've found my way'._

"Thank you," she said, "I've found my way," and the map disappeared. Words formed once more on the surface of the paper.

_You're welcome._

"Great present," she said mostly to herself. Words once more appeared on it.

_Thanks. Thought you might like it._

"Well, you were right," she said.

_I usually am._

"My, you are certainly full of yourself for a piece of paper."

_No, I just am sure of myself._

"Are you trying to start an argument?"

_No, but I'd give up if I were you; you won't get the last word._

Exasperated, she threw up her hands and said, "Honestly." She grabbed her materials for her first class and went to the door so she missed the map's next words.

_See, told you._

She composed herself for a moment, opened the door and looked down into the classroom. Twenty pair of eyes looked up at her from their desks. She felt totally exposed as she walked down the stairs into the room. She placed her papers on the desk in front of the students and then turned to face them leaning against the desk holding a paper in her hand. She looked at the paper for a moment; the names of the third year students from Slytherin and Hufflepuff were listed on it. She set the paper aside and looked slowly around the room. All eyes were on her; faces held curiosity and uncertainty.

"Welcome to your third year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Phalen." she began. "I've seen your exam scores from the previous two years." She paused to see their reactions and held back a smile as she saw some people squirm and look sideways at their neighbors. "I have decided to ignore them and start fresh. I feel that much of what you learned last year to be useless so, we are going to have a bit of a review to see where you all are."

She stood up and took out her wand. A few students sat back in their chairs. She turned her back to them smiling to herself and pointed her wand to the blackboard moving it forward. She faced them once more.

"Please take out a sheet of parchment, quill and ink. We are going to have a bit of a quiz." The students groaned as they reached into their bags at her request. "Don't worry this is not going to be graded. I just want to see what you already know." They seemed slightly appeased by this announcement. "As a matter of fact, we will be going over the answers in class and you can use these for studying later. You might also walk out of the room today with a better idea of what your strengths and weaknesses are."

She let them get settled before she pointed her wand at the board and the first question appeared on the board. After they had finished the quiz, Tessa asked the questions again and had the students give their answers. She found several of the students very willing to contribute to the discussion but most stayed silent. She stood behind some of those students and encouraged them to share their answer. By the end of class she had learned the names of most of them as she wandered around the room and felt as if she had gained a little respect and trust from them as well.

"Very good everyone. Let's see a point for each student who contributed to class today. That will be 7 points to Slytherin and 8 to Hufflepuff. I hope that we can make it 10 and 10 next class." Everyone in the class brightened and started talking amongst themselves excitedly. "Don't expect points every class but you never know when it will happen so let's keep everyone participating.

For next class we will be discussing Hinkypunks, so please read the chapter concerning them and expect some practicum in the second half of class." Again, excited chatter broke out in the room. The bell rang and she dismissed the class and they grabbed their belongings and filed out of the room.

She busied herself with the papers on her desk and erasing the questions from the board as they left. As the last student went through the door, Tessa collapsed in her chair and sighed out with a "Whew." She smiled to herself. "I did it," she thought. "Ok," she said to herself, "Next class."

Her day sped by. She hurried through her lunch so that she could take advantage of the beautiful day and wandered around the grounds. She saw Hagrid outside of his hut setting up a table and stopped to say "hello". She helped him bring out boxes with Puffskeins and took a minute to pet one or two before heading back to the castle.

By the time her afternoon classes were over, she was famished. She took her seat between Professor Flitwick and Professor MacGonagal and proceeded to fill her plate.

"I see that your appetite is better this evening, Tessa. Does this mean your day went well?" Flitwick inquired watching her heap potatoes onto her plate.

"Yes, thank you. Better than I anticipated. The students were well behaved and most were even paying attention so I feel it went very well," she answered smiling.

He laughed, "Well done, then. You have passed a large hurdle if they are paying attention."

"Yes, well, it could also be that they are giving me their attention because I am new; an unknown quantity."

"I have confidence that it was more than that."

Tessa smiled at him and raised her glass and he did the same. Together they drank a silent toast to her first successful day. They moved their attention to the food and it stayed there for a considerable time. During the dessert course, Professor MacGonagal joined their conversation.

"Professor, I noticed you did not join us in the Faculty lounge today."

Tessa furrowed her brows a moment, "Faculty Lounge? I suppose I didn't think about it. I was quite distracted with first day jitters." She didn't say it, but she really didn't know where it was, either.

"Well, feel free to join us there. It is quite nice to have a place to gather as adults, without the distraction of students demanding your attention." She leaned in conspiratorially, "Also, the house elves keep it well stocked with treats and such."

Tessa smiled glanced sideways at the students and nodded at MacGonagall. Then they both laughed quietly.

Tessa finished her dessert, bread pudding, and lingered talking at the faculty table for several more minutes. She didn't want to go back to her room yet, it was still early and she had nothing to occupy her this evening until she could realistically go to bed. She looked down at the Gryffindor table and saw several students she had taught today.

She caught sight of two heads of shocking red hair. Ron and Ginny were sitting with Harry and Hermione. Ginny had been in her 5th year class after lunch and she was very impressed with her level of knowledge compared to the rest of the class. Tessa knew this was due to the tutoring that Harry had provided last year. She found out the identity of the blond-haired girl that was on the train with them as well during that class. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw, was nearly as advanced as Ginny. She assumed that she had been in the 'illegal' group as well.

Tessa watched them talking animatedly to each other for a moment, wishing she could join them as she had done this summer, but knew that this was impossible. She returned her attention to the faculty table as MacGonagall and Flitwick were saying their goodnights. She left the table a minute later, after saying goodnight to Dumbledore and then left the Hall.

She made her way up to her room. She opened the door and saw that the sun still shone over the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. She looked around the room wondering what she was going to do for the next several hours. She went into her office and looked at the books lining her shelves. None of them looked like they would be a good choice for pre-bed reading. Dark Arts books tended to produce bad dreams, sometimes by design.

She decided that she would use this time to write a short letter to Remus. She sat at her desk and took parchment and quill. She was unused to quills but they were the writing tool of choice here so she thought she may as well start practicing with them now.

_R,_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you. Your gift was unexpected and wonderful. I've never seen anything like it. I will be using it in a moment to find my way to the Owlery to send this letter._

_My classes started off very well. You should have warned me about the heavy scheduling, I don't know how I will be able to keep up as the semester continues. Be ready when I start asking for advice, as I am sure I will._

_This goes without saying, but I miss you. I'll see you in dreams. Sleep in the light._

_All my love,_

_T_

She reread the letter. It was short, true, but she couldn't put too much into it in case letters were being monitored from the school. And if that were the case, she didn't want her personal thoughts being read by strangers either. She sealed the letter and looked out the window at the fading light.

The parchment lay on the desk. She picked it up and said, "Thank you, Remus." The map of Hogwart's appeared before her. She studied it for a moment wondering if there were other ways to find places other than saying she was lost.

"Hello, map," she said. Nothing happened. "Ok, how about, where is the Owlery?" A green dot appeared in a tower to the west. She rolled up the map, grabbed her letter and set out to find her way.

It was still early in the evening, well before curfew but the halls were deserted. Dinner had finished at least an hour ago and all the students were in their common rooms either complaining about their new classes or enjoying themselves with other pursuits, so she had the castle to herself.

On her way up to the west tower, she stopped to chat with several paintings who were for the most part quite eager for the attention. She also ran across a most unpleasant cat that, she discovered, belonged to the equally unpleasant Mr. Filch, the custodian of the castle. He accused her of all manner of ill deeds before he realized that she was the new teacher and then skulked away apparently unhappy to have missed an opportunity to penalize someone.

The Owlery was a mass of beautiful owls, large and small. She noticed that Filch did not keep it very well. The student's owls had just arrived so the inches deep filth covering the floor could not be accounted for by their arrival. She did a quick Scourging Charm to take care of the mess, more so she would not have to breath the stench or walk through the muck when acquiring an owl than to help Filch in his duties.

"Who would like a job this evening?" she inquired of the owls in their perches. Several fluffed their wings obviously willing to comply, but since these were not the school owls they were not allowed to be used. She saw a familiar Snowy Owl flapping its wings at her and she went to it.

She stroked its feathers. "Hello, Hedwig. Why aren't you out hunting on this beautiful night?" Hedwig flapped her wings again in reply. "Oh, I see, you are going out later. I wish I could use you to send my letter, but I haven't asked Harry's permission, so I can't." Hedwig snapped her beak in a perturbed sort of fashion. "I am really sorry, Hedwig. Next time I'll think to ask." As an appeasement Tessa offered her a bit of food that she had brought along. At first Hedwig refused then took it and nipped Tessa on the finger in an affectionate manner.

She went over to a less impressive looking owl, but one with bright eyes and an eager attitude. "Hello, there." The owl stretched out its leg and Tessa attached the letter to it. She reached in her pocket and gave the owl a bit of food. The owl then leaped from its perch and soared into the sky. She watched its progress out of sight.

The sun had now set, so she made her way back down to her quarters. She prepared her lessons for the next day then prepared for bed. She borrowed a copy of the Daily Prophet from Professor Flitwick so she had some reading material tonight but when she climbed into bed, early as it was, she felt a great fatigue come over her. She gathered the covers around her shoulders and turned to face the fire in the fireplace. Again, the dancing of the flames lulled her to sleep.

She wasn't enveloped in white light as she was the previous night. In her dreams, though, she emanated the light. She walked through the light in her dreams, waiting, and soon Remus joined her there. She opened her arms for him and held him as he had done for her and together, miles apart they slept peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks, Tessa began to acclimate herself to life at Hogwart's. She enjoyed getting to know her students and the teachers alike. She visited the Faculty Lounge as suggested and was surprised at the light and airy feel that it possessed. As a student, she had imagined deep discussions of academic topics being held in those lounges. She found instead that the teachers discussed current events and Quidditch and passed the time together playing chess and other games. There were of course times when someone discussed their classes but largely these discussions were rare.

Her classes seemed popular and successful. She was succeeding in getting even the most reserved students involved in answering questions and demonstrating their skills. Her least favorite classes were the 1st and 2nd years, not because the students were inattentive or unenthusiastic but they consisted mostly of lecturing and very little practical application. She did try to give those classes a bit of spice by doing demonstrations when she could sneak them in for any reason at all.

Her favorite classes were her NEWT and OWL levels because these were almost solely practical. The discussions in these classes were lively and at times heated. Tessa had opened up the NEWT level to students who received as low as Acceptable on their OWLs. She and Dumbledore felt that if the student did well enough to receive an "A" after receiving no practical instruction because of the curriculum the previous year, they could try the NEWT level class if they were willing to try. And it was important in these days that they produced wizards who were prepared to face the Dark Arts.

Much of Tessa's free time was spent strolling the grounds in good weather. In poor weather she explored the castle instead. By the beginning of her third week, she barely needed to consult the map Remus had sent to her, though she carried it with her everywhere.

Nights were the hardest for her; she rarely had homework to grade as she preferred practical exams to written and gave few papers. Her higher level classes did receive essays and research assignments but that was the exception rather than the rule. Between the time she finished her dinner and crawled into bed was the loneliest for her. She would sit at her desk and grade work if there was any, and prepare her lessons for the next day; hunt for interesting information in the plethora of books at her disposal but usually it was still early when these tasks were completed.

She wrote to Remus every night, filling him in on the progress of her classes or giving him some anecdote about a particularly interesting or funny conversation with Professor Flitwick or another member of the staff. She had become close with Professors Flitwick and MacGonagall and was developing friendships with Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch. She was interested in speaking with Firenze, one of the Divination teachers, but he was aloof and those times she did speak with him, cryptic.

Most nights sleep was a haven for her. She slept in the white light with Remus. They shared dreams together, she believed, but usually no memory of them stayed with her. She woke feeling happy and contented knowing that though they were apart, they were somehow together.

There were other nights, though, which were difficult. Remus worked for the Order still and his duties took him away from Grimmauld Place often at night. She would have problems sleeping on these nights; her dreams disturbed as she waited for him to join her in slumber. Sometimes she had the impression that she was with him wherever his mission took him.

Tonight she sat at her desk again writing to him. She kept a close eye on the clock, however. This was the first night of the full moon cycle. She felt his apprehension though he was hundreds of miles from her. He was watchful and wary so she was also. They hadn't written in their letters to each other anything about his upcoming change. The only thing referencing it at all was in the letter she received from him this morning which said _I will write to you in a few days_.

She knew Snape had brewed him the potion he needed because about five days ago Snape left the Faculty lounge early saying that he had to do an errand. As he left he glance at her and gave her a look of distaste. He didn't show up to dinner that evening either. She wished that she was more skilled at potions so that she could take over this duty relieving Remus of his dependence on Severus Snape. Perhaps she would have time over the summer break to work on that skill.

She looked over the letter for a moment. She wouldn't be sending it for a few days, she knew, but she wanted to write to him tonight anyway. She dipped her quill into the ink and began to write again.

_Harry will probably tell you himself, but we have talked about having an authorized DADA club this year. I hope I can convince him to take charge of it as he did last year. It will be a bit more difficult for him since it will be a larger group and would include anyone who was interested, including Slytherins. I think it could be successful and it would finally give me something to do other than wander the hallways._

She put her quill down. She would add more to the letter tomorrow, but right now she saw that moonrise was nearly on her. She put out the lights in her office and went into her adjoining chamber. She couldn't see the moon because she had no East facing windows in her chamber. She watched the sky darken as the sun dipped below the trees of the forest to the west.

The nights had been unseasonably mild so she decided to open one of the windows. As she moved forward and stretched her arm to the window she suddenly felt a sharp pain spread down her arm. She stopped and gasped for breath as the pain now radiated through her other arm and down her legs. She collapsed to the floor, panting as the pain caused her entire body to ache and left her mind confused. Her skin prickled, burned and itched, her head pounded.

On her hands and her knees, eyes closed, she felt the ache in her body finally subside. Part of her was afraid to open her eyes, sure that they would see fur and paws instead of skin and hands. She forced them open anyway. Slowly she sat back onto her heels looked at her hands, turning them back and forth, opening and closing her fingers, just to make sure. She touched her face and felt the hot skin against her cold hands. She got off the floor, continued to the window and opened it. A burst of cool wet night air greeted her; she was grateful, for the shock of it brought her thoughts into better focus.

She searched her mind, her senses for Remus. He was there huddled in the back of her awareness; She felt his frustration, his sullenness. She also felt his concern for her, knowing that she had shared some of the pain of his transformation.

She imagined him in his room, alone, able only to wait until this cycle past. She wished that she could be there to comfort and reassure him. She wanted to be with him to ease the loneliness that filled him.

She looked out at the evening sky, now bright with the full moon which was Remus greatest fear. She remembered times when she had walked in the moonlight and been happy. Perhaps someday, somewhere she and Remus could walk together in the full moon light without care or fear, but for now she would only see the full moon with sadness in her heart.

She blew out the candles in her room and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and thought of Remus. Soon she slept and held the wolf in her lap. In her dream she sang to him the song he had sung to her so many weeks before. She stroked his fur and assured him he wasn't alone. The woman and the wolf lay together surrounded by white light. She rolled over in her bed, moonlight flooding her chamber.

By Monday the full moon cycle was over and Remus was out of his room and recovering. Life continued on as usual at Hogwart's for Tessa.

By Wednesday, Tessa began feeling the pangs of loneliness again. She puttered around her chamber feeling hemmed in and restless. The weather had turned cold and rainy and she had been confined to the castle for days. She sat on the window sill staring out the window as rivulets of water made paths down the pane, the watching the waning light of the sun retreat behind the Forbidden Forest.

"I've never seen anyone look that beautiful and sad at the same time," said a voice from her room. She started and scanned the room trying to find from where the voice had come. It took her a moment to see the face watching her from the flames.

"Remus," she said and ran to the fireplace. She nearly leaped into the fire. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd risk saying Hello in person," he said. When she looked at him skeptically, he confessed, "Oh, alright, you seemed very depressed, so I thought I'd try and cheer you up."

She smiled, "I'm glad you did. I miss you so much." She became serious for a moment, "Are you alright? There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

"No, Tessa, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong here. I miss you, too. What about you? I wasn't joking before, you seem really sad." He looked at her with concern etched on his face.

She was going to lie but thought he would know if she did. "I suppose I am. I'm feeling a little lonely right now. I've explored the castle as much as I care to. I've wandered the grounds so much that I can walk them with my eyes shut. I don't have enough to keep me busy, I guess, so I have too much time to think about being alone." She leaned as close to the flames as she could without singeing her nose. "Oh, Remus, I wish there was a way that I could see you, I mean all of you, not just your head."

He laughed and then became thoughtful for a moment but didn't say anything. She said, "You've thought of something haven't you."

"Yes," he said tentatively. "I don't know if it would be allowed though."

She furrowed her brow, "Why? Who wouldn't allow it?"

"Dumbledore. I don't know if he would approve of the idea."

"Remus, what are you thinking about?"

"Hogsmeade. We could meet in Hogsmeade."

Tessa hadn't even thought about the village since she got off the train her first day. Of course, why not? "That is a wonderful idea. I'd forgotten all about it. And I could have been going there all this time myself, couldn't I?"

"Tessa, we had better check with Dumbledore before we do. I wouldn't like to cause any problems for...him. Plus, I'm not the most popular person in that town."

She shook her head. Now that the idea was there she wasn't to be deterred. "It will work, I know it will. It will just be a casual meeting of two strangers, nothing more. When, though? When can we do it?" she asked eagerly.

Remus watched the wheels turning in her head as she formed her plan and shook his head. He could tell no amount of reasoning would change her mind once she made a decision. "All right, we'll try. But only if you get an OK from Dumbledore first."

"Fine," she said, brushing his concerns aside. "So how about Saturday night? Meet you at about 6 o'clock, no wait, earlier, um, 4 o'clock?"

He laughed at her eagerness, "Alright, alright. 4 o'clock at the Three Broomsticks,"

"Great. It's a date." She stopped for a moment. "Our first date, as a matter of fact."

He smiled at her, "See you then, love."

"Sweet dreams, Remus. I love you." They stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"I love you, Tessa. Goodnight." His head popped out of the fire.

She sat there on the floor for a few more minutes just smiling to herself. She rose, put on her night clothes, hopped into bed and turned to gaze into the flames picturing Remus' face there. Slowly she drifted into sleep and the white light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the weekend approached Tessa could hardly contain her happiness. She was in such good spirits she did not detract points from two boys who had a scuffle in the hall outside her classroom. Instead she sent the hexed boy to Madam Pomfrey for care and then used the incident as an excuse to have the class practice defensive spells. The first assistant, who happened to be the boy who did the hex, sadly wasn't very successful in repelling Tessa's demonstration and had to sit through class with jelly legs. She also let the weekend come without giving any homework for which she was told she was the best teacher ever.

Remus' letters came with the same question, "Have you asked yet?" She hadn't. But she was sure there wouldn't be a problem. When he threatened to send her a howler if she didn't make sure, she relented and approached Dumbledore. It was Friday after the evening meal when she stopped him on his way out of the Great Hall.

"Headmaster?" she began.

Noticing her hesitation and her formality, he said, "Yes, Professor? I am always at the disposal of my staff."

She suddenly felt like a guilty school girl. "I was just wondering if there were any, ah , restrictions for faculty visiting Hogsmeade. I was planning to go into town tomorrow, so I thought I should check," she finished awkwardly.

Dumbledore cocked his head to one side for a moment and looked at her. She stood a little uncomfortable under his regard. Finally he spoke, "No, Tessa, there are no restrictions. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

Tessa swallowed hard as he held her gaze with his twinkling blue eyes and said abruptly, "No, Albus, nothing else. Good night." She turned to leave feeling a bit dishonest not giving him the full reasons for her trip to Hogsmeade. Before she took two steps, Dumbledore spoke again and she turned to face him.

"Say hello to Remus for me, won't you?" he said, his face a mask of innocence.

Tessa smiled then laughed and Dumbledore's face broke into a broad smile. "Of course," she said and watched him make his way out of the Hall.

She quickly scribbled a note to Remus and made her way up to the Owlery. She was surprised to find Harry there as well. He turned around startled but relaxed when he saw who had opened the door.

"Hello Harry. Sorry to frighten you."

"I thought you might be Filch. He likes to harass me ever since someone told him I was ordering Dungbombs by owl last year."

Tessa laughed. "From the look of it, Filch doesn't come up here too often. Can I ask who you are writing to? Or would that be too nosy?"

"Remus. Thought I'd just, you know, fill him in on how things are going."

Tessa nodded and indicated her note, "Me too. I was just coming up to send him a short note as well."

"Do you want to tie it onto Hedwig?"

"That's very nice of you. Thanks." She handed him the note and he added it to his own. Tessa moved over to stroke Hedwig's feathers. Harry soon finished and Hedwig flew off into the evening.

Tessa looked out of the window and said, "Remus really enjoys hearing from you, Harry. He's alone at Grimmauld Place a lot, so he appreciates the letters." She looked over her shoulder at him. "So what do you two talk about anyway?"

He looked relieved for a moment that she didn't know the contents of his letters. Then he thought for a moment. "Not too much; school, Quidditch, that kind of thing." He moved to stand next to her at the window.

She nodded her head and looked out the window again. "He didn't by any chance mention the DADA club, did he? I asked him to convince you about it." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye with eyebrows raised and smiled, hopefully.

"Yes, he mentioned it," he said exasperatedly.

"Well?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It would be a lot of work and with Quidditch season starting…" he trailed off.

"You're right. It probably will be a lot of work. Maybe there is a way we can set it up so it won't be only on your shoulders this time. Are you at least willing to meet with me to see if it might be possible?"

She could see him wrestling with the idea for a moment. "Ok, Professor," he said grudgingly.

"Great. I'll set up a time for you and Ron and Hermione to meet with me and we can hammer out the details. You better get back to your common room before curfew. I don't want Filch to have any more reason to hassle you."

He smiled and looked around to make sure they were indeed alone, then said, "Goodnight, Tessa."

She winked and said, "Night, Harry." She watched him out the door then stood leaning against the window watching the sky for a short time. Finally she made her way back to her chamber and climbed into bed. After much tossing and turning, and excited speculation she slept.

Tessa woke up just as the sun broke over the horizon. It would be hours until she would make her way to Hogsmeade. She smiled knowing that Remus still slept peacefully miles away. She sat up in bed and watched the sky turn bright and the clouds that had been covering the sky for the last week melt away in the sunshine. She thought it was a good sign that the day was beginning on such a glorious note and hoped the rest of the day would continue in a similarly happy fashion.

She jumped out of bed and carefully chose her outfit for the day. She wanted something that could turn from conservative to provocative with a few subtle changes. She planned to explore the town after lunch and then meet Remus for their date afterwards.

She finished getting dressed and made her way down to the Great Hall. She went to the teacher's table and realized that it was still very early. No other teachers were at breakfast yet and very few students were seated at the House tables.

She sat down and food appeared on the table. Tessa ate a quiet breakfast by herself and was quickly done. She had just poured a cup of tea when the doors of the Hall opened and a bleary-eyed Ron, Harry and Ginny came into the room carrying their broomsticks. She watched them go the Gryffindor table, oblivious to her presence and sit down. They sat and ate in sleepy silence for a few minutes but then she heard them begin chatting.

She finished her tea and stood up. Ron, who was facing the head table, finally noticed her and told the other two. Ginny turned and waved. Tessa walked over to them and stood behind Harry and Ginny.

"Morning," she said. "Early practice this morning I take it?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "Katie is even tougher than Angelina was last year."

"Well, the first match is coming up soon and we really need to practice. We have a new Chaser, well, two if you count Ginny, and our beaters really need some work," Ron said. Tessa noticed that when Ron talked about Quidditch his self assurance rose 100.

"Mind if I stop by to watch some of the practice? I am going to Hogsmeade later this afternoon, but have nothing to do this morning. Or is that not allowed?" Tessa inquired.

"Sure, come over and watch," Harry said. "But don't expect too much, it's just a practice."

"Don't worry, I won't expect the World Cup or anything," she smiled.

More students began filtering into the hall now so Tessa adopted a less familiar attitude with the three. She cleared her voice and said, "Have a good practice but don't forget about the 20 inches you owe me for Monday." Ron and Harry made pained faces and Ginny smirked. She winked at Ron as she left and noticed that for the first time since she had met him he didn't turn pink.

She strolled around the lake for a while, enjoying the morning sunshine glittering on its surface and then went over to the Quidditch pitch. Watching from below it was difficult to see what exactly was happening. She saw Ron guarding the hoops at one end of the field as the three chasers flew around tossing the Quaffle to each other in a variety of formations trying to score off of him. He was doing very well from what Tessa could tell.

The beaters, she couldn't see from this distance who they were, had only one bludger to contend with but still were have difficulty keeping it away from their teammates. Tessa saw Ginny and Katie having to dodge it on two separate occasions causing them to first, miss a goal and second, drop the quaffle. She supposed that gave the girls a good opportunity to get used to real game conditions but in a practice session showed the inadequacy of their beaters.

A red streak flying about the pitch must be Harry she thought. The speed he achieved on his broom she had never seen before. She knew he had the latest and greatest sporting broom available and this was the first time Tessa had ever seen it in use. She couldn't see how any other team stood a chance. And not only because of the broom; Harry's flying was very impressive.

The sun moved slowly across the sky as she watched their practice. She left the pitch and made her way back to the castle. Tessa felt as if the day was creeping by. When she reached the main staircase she could see that the Great Hall was still filled with students having breakfast. She climbed the flights of stairs that led to her chamber to discover that she had two hours until lunch would begin.

She cleaned herself up from her walk and then spent the remainder of the time puttering around the room picking up this and rearranging that but always with an eye to the clock which she was sure was running slow. When she had done everything she could find to do in her room, she moved to her office and then, to her classroom organizing as she went.

Finally, it was time for lunch. Tessa raced out of her room, into the corridor and down the staircase once more. She stopped at the door of the Great Hall to compose herself. It wouldn't do for a teacher to dash giddily into the Hall, though she never felt less like a sober professor in her life. The picture of a calm and completely serious woman, Tessa walked into the room. She was glad to see that she wasn't the first person there for lunch. Many students and teachers were already in the midst of their meals. She sat down and willed herself not to rush through her meal even though her excitement had her wanting to skip the meal entirely and run to the gates of Hogwart's and down the road to Hogsmeade.

Soon she was joined by Professor Flitwick whose company she normally enjoyed. Today, however, she felt herself wanting to escape his chatter and be on her way. He seemed to think that her distraction was a sign of a bad mood and kept trying to draw her into conversation. Tessa excused herself abruptly offering a pitiful excuse and went once more to her chamber to freshen up and check her appearance in the mirror one more time, just to be sure. She dashed down the hall and the two flights of stairs, across the entrance hall and opened the front door flooding the room with brilliant fall sunshine. Nervous happy butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she walked down the slope past the Lake toward the gates.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sunlight gleamed off the polished gates of Hogwarts as they opened to allow her passage down the road to the tiny hamlet of Hogsmeade. Tessa could hardly contain her happiness at the prospect of seeing Remus. Her heart beat faster at the thought of merely holding his hand. She forced herself to take deep breaths as she walked, to slow her pace and to focus on the scenery she past. There were still several hours of waiting until they would meet at the Three Broomsticks. Plus, part of their agreement was to make this appear a chance meeting. They knew that it was in the best interest of the Order to keep associations between members secret. Even though Dumbledore did not forbid this meeting she knew better than to be obvious.

As she ambled down the path she got her first glimpse of Hogsmeade. Small gingerbread-like cottages with smoke curling out of the chimneys, crooked buildings with extra stories attached at strange angles, owls flying into and out of town intermittently, it was a place sizzling with magic in every crevice and Tessa loved it. She took her time walking through the town, getting the feel of it before she began investigating the shops.

The first shop she visited was Scrivenshaft's to peruse quills, parchment, journals and other writing supplies. She noted that they did not carry any pens, standard or magical, of any variety, not even fountain pens. Not wanting to draw attention to herself today she decided not to inquire about this. Instead, she purchased a new quill. Not a very fancy one, just a solid, feather-won't-get-in-my-way kind of quill. She also got a new set of stationary and her own Owl post tube which had a seal enchantment feature.

Next, she browsed in Gladrags for a bit. She passed a deep rust-colored robe with green and bronze trim several times. She ran her hand over the rich material and enjoyed the feel of it under her fingers. Even though she didn't need a dress robe since she had already purchased one less than 2 months ago, she decided it wouldn't hurt to try it on. It lay lightly on her shoulders which was a pleasant surprise and the fabric moved about her like water. Reluctantly she handed it back to the shopkeeper.

She chose instead a simpler robe of similar design and color that would do for everyday. She put it on and modeled it in the mirror. The material of the robe was also light and moved freely when she turned. This robe was sleeveless, allowing for more freedom of movement. She considered her reflection for a moment and decided that she liked this robe even better as it gave the impression of a medieval cote instead of a wizard's robe. Her purchase made, she left the store looking forward to the next shop and the next.

When four o'clock finally chimed on the village clock, Tessa laden with packages, stood at the door of the Three Broomsticks. She calmed her breathing as she reached for the doorknob trying to remember that this was supposed to be a chance meeting. She found it hard to put on her stoic 'Auror' face when an excited smile wanted to spread across her lips.

She opened the door and walked into the hallway outside the bar. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dim light inside. She saw a set of steps that led up to the rooms above and a doorway that led to the bar. Shifting her parcels Tessa walked through the door. She looked around and saw a few people scattered at the tables and booths. She turned to the bar and saw an attractive older woman behind it and two men seated with several seats between them.

Her heart leaped. Remus sat at the bar towards the far end. Though he had turned to see who had entered, he now sat with his back turned to her but regarding her in the mirror that hung behind the bar.

Tessa stopped at the bar and leaned against it, glancing at the woman, then the other man at the bar and then to Remus. He didn't return her gaze.

"Welcome to the Three Broomsticks. What can I get for you?" said the woman behind the bar.

With difficulty Tessa removed her eyes from Remus and looked at Madame Rosmerta. "Um, I'll have a butterbeer and," Tessa looked around and saw that others were eating as well, "a menu, if that's all right."

"Of course. Are you going to have a seat at the bar or at a table?"

Tessa's eyes darted over to Remus for a second then back to Rosmerta, "I'll find a table." With that Tessa turned and carried her packages to a corner booth away from the other patrons. From this vantage point she could see Remus very well as he sat at the bar, not drinking his drink.

Madame Rosmerta had been a proprietor of a bar for many years. She knew Remus Lupin very well. She noticed his constant regard of this woman who had just entered. She had never seen him take any interest in women at the bar when he came to visit, which was very infrequent these days. He kept to himself or met with acquaintances, that's all.

She reached below the bar for a menu, grabbed a butterbeer and a glass, then took them to the booth where the woman had seated herself. She noticed that the woman was also watching Remus. When Rosmerta got closer she saw that the woman lowered her gaze to hide the fact that she had been staring.

"Here you are. Take your time." She said. Playing the part of jovial barkeeper expertly, she continued as she poured the drink, "I haven't seen you in here before. I'm Madame Rosmerta. I own the place."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Professor Flitwick told me to stop in and say 'Hello'. My name is Tessa. Tessa Phalen. I'm a new teacher at Hogwart's." Tessa offered her hand and Rosmerta took it.

"Oh, _you're_ the new teacher. He had mentioned that there was a new one. Nice to meet you. That's interesting." She said and turned to look at Remus. Tessa looked at him as well. Rosmerta turned back to Tessa and Tessa to her.

"I'm sorry? What's interesting?" Tessa asked, a study of innocent inquiry.

"There's a former teacher from Hogwart's here. And I believe you and he taught the same subject."

Tessa smiled, "Really? Who is he?"

Rosmerta noticed the sparkle in her eyes as Tessa looked over at Remus. She hesitated for a moment, wondering what reaction this stranger was going to have since his secret was no longer a secret. "That's Remus Lupin."

Tessa looked up at her questioningly and then a look of recognition crossed Tessa's face and she turned toward Remus again. Tessa smiled and said, "It's funny, no one mentioned that he was attractive when they told me about him."

Rosmerta smiled. Tessa thought that she must have passed whatever test Madam Rosmerta was giving her. "He seems a bit, um, shy." She looked down at her hands, "Could you, ah, get him another drink on me," she looked up at Rosmerta, "You know, one teacher to another?"

"Of course," she said and went to the bar.

She poured another glass of Ogdin's Best for Remus and placed it in front of him. He looked up quizzically at her. Tessa saw Rosmerta lean in to Remus and say something then gestured to where Tessa was sitting. Remus turned around and looked at her directly for the first time. She lifted her bottle of butterbeer to him and smiled. He nodded his head in thanks, his face still looking a bit confused.

He turned away from her but didn't move. Rosmerta looked perturbed and spoke to him again. He appeared to acquiesce to her urgings and got up from the bar and made his way over to Tessa, it seemed, reluctantly.

"Ah, thanks for the drink," he said and turned slightly to look at Rosmerta who nodded her encouragement.

"My pleasure," Tessa said and offered her hand. "I'm Tessa Phalen. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwart's."

"Remus Lupin," he said and took her hand tentatively. The warmth of his hand in hers made the color rise in her cheeks. She removed her hand quickly. The jolt when their hands touched almost caused her to drop the whole charade they were engaged in.

He stood looking at her and only she could see the fire in his eyes. She forced herself to speak casually, "I'd be pleased if you would join me."

Remus turned to Rosmerta who again nodded to him. He slid into the booth opposite Tessa and said, "Thanks." Madam Rosmerta smiled and busied herself at the bar leaving them to converse mostly unobserved.

Tessa smiled at Remus and said in a lowered tone of voice, "Who knew you were such a good actor. I almost thought you really didn't want to sit with me."

He looked at her with the same fire in his eyes as before, "Did you really? I thought I might have acquiesced too easily myself." He smiled then for the first time and the dim room seemed to brighten. He teased, "I see you've been shopping. And I thought you made this trip just to see me."

"I did. I was bouncing off the walls at Hogwart's and needed an activity to keep me occupied until we met. And if you are not nice, I won't give you the present I bought for you."

"Well, we can't have that, can we? I promise to be nice to you. When can I start," he said and leered at her then laughed as she looked around to see if anyone heard.

When she was sure his comments were not overheard and that hers wouldn't be as well. She chuckled, "Remus, I can think of many ways you can be nice to me, but let's not give ourselves away too soon, shall we."

He looked distinctly hurt. "I would never jeopardize our little clandestine meeting. But notice that I am facing away from any casual observers and you are not." She heard the playful threat in his words.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't." It was half question, half plea.

He sipped his drink looking at her over it's lip taking a few moments to reply. "No, I suppose I wouldn't. At least, not yet." He relaxed back into his seat, his hand hovering over his glass.

She noticed it for the first time. "Firewhiskey?" she asked. "That's a bit strong for this time of day, isn't it?"

"Probably." He changed the subject, "You look wonderful." Tessa smiled and he continued, "I've never seen anyone look so beautiful in my life."

"Oh, Remus," Tessa leaned forward and started to reach her hand across the table but stopped herself. She sat back and took a sip of her Butterbeer. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought," she said as she looked around the bar. She noticed Madam Rosmerta stealing surreptitious glances at the two of them. She saw Tessa looking in her direction and thought it meant that they were ready to order.

"Oh, shoot. She's coming over to take my order." She opened the menu that lay untouched next to her. "What's good here?"

"I'd suggest the Fried Special or the Shepherd's Pie," he said.

Madam Rosmerta came up along side them. "Are you ready to order then?"

"I'll think I'll have the Fried Special," Tessa said, "And a pot of tea, please." She looked at Remus and said, "I'd be very pleased if you'd join me."

"Oh," he said and looked down at the table, "That would be fine." Rather than looking at her face, Remus stared at Rosmerta's hands as if embarrassed and said, "I'll have the Shepherd's Pie."

She looked at his glass and said pointedly, "Would you be wanting tea as well?" Remus nodded and she left the table and went into the kitchen.

"Well, that should get her out of the way for a few minutes anyway," he said.

Tessa smiled and looked passed him to see that the few patrons who were still in the bar were otherwise occupied. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. He lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently causing a shiver to race its way up her spine. He squeezed her hand and then released it.

She sat in silence for a few moments considering what they were going to do next. She wondered if this meeting wasn't a little ill conceived after all. She was about to speak when Remus did instead.

"So, how are we going to sneak you up to my room later?"

Tessa opened and closed her mouth a few times, confused and finally asked, "What?"

He looked at her, a wry smile playing across his lips, "I have a room upstairs for the night. How are we going to sneak you up there?"

Tessa's face broke into a wide smile contemplating spending an evening alone with Remus. She glanced at the ceiling, thinking of the rooms above then looked at Remus' amused face.

"I can see that you are pleased with my foresight in this matter," he said.

She couldn't answer him because Madam Rosmerta was approaching their table followed by a tray of food. She served them each their dinners then went to station herself behind the bar.

Tessa spoke seriously to him as they enjoyed their meals. "Do you think we'll really be able to…" she began but stopped quickly when someone walked near their table. When the person was gone she looked at him then up at the ceiling.

"What?" he asked. He looked at the ceiling with an exaggerated innocence pretending to look for what was so interesting on the ceiling.

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a look that would have made Molly proud. "Sorry, sorry," he said with an almost sincere look of contrition.

"Remember Tessa, where there's a will, there's a way."

She look at him askance, "You've already figured out a way, haven't you?"

"Of course. Stealth and secrecy were my best subjects at school, didn't you know? I'm sure I must have told you a little bit about my school days."

"No, not really," she said and noted that his eyes were at once happy and sad remembering days at Hogwart's. "You were at school with Sirius and Harry's father weren't you?"

He nodded but didn't answer further. "Well," she said brightly, "What plan have you come up with then?"

He reached his hand into his cloak and handed her a folded piece of paper. "Take it but don't read it until you leave. Take your packages to the Owl post and send them on to Hogwart's then read and follow the instructions."

She took the paper and chuckled. "My, how 'James Bond.'" He looked at her quizzically and she said, "Nevermind."

They sat and talked while the hours ticked by. Madam Rosmerta watched them as they ate and talked and laughed together. She noticed the spark that existed between them; saw how they inched closer to one and other the longer they talked. She saw them trying to appear casual when they desperately wanted to touch each other.

At first their act had fooled her but the more she watched them she could see what was truly between them. She had years of experience observing people as the owner of the Three Broomsticks. She had learned to read people's faces; and most people tended to forget that she was around as she went almost invisibly about her duties around them.

She wouldn't let on that she knew, of course; part of being in the bar business was knowing when to be discreet. She wondered briefly why they felt the need to pretend but considered it none of her business. She was just pleased that Remus seemed happy for the first time in years.

Tessa left the bar close to 9:00 o'clock. She shook hands with Remus and bade Madam Rosmerta farewell and thanked her for her hospitality.

Remus sat down at the bar and kept to himself, as was his habit. About half an hour later he disappeared up the stairs to his room leaving a smiling Madam Rosmerta at the bar.

Tessa followed her instructions faithfully having sent her packages on to Hogwart's first. She found a hidden entrance to a tunnel near the train station as Remus directed her. She followed the shallow staircase down into the tunnel which led her under Hogsmeade. The tunnel had many outlets but Remus' directions were very detailed and soon she found a short offshoot that led to a ladder and trapdoor.

She climbed up the ladder and through the trapdoor. It creaked ominously when she opened it and her stomach lurched fearing that it would alert someone to her presence. Then she found that she was alone in what appeared to be a linen closet. She chuckled to herself when she thought of how she would explain herself if found in this situation.

Slowly she opened the door and saw a long empty corridor lit dimly by flickering wall sconces. She stepped into the hallway and looked at her note. Remus' room was number 11. She found the room three doors down. Pausing for a moment outside his door she looked both ways down the hallway then knocked softly.

As if he were standing on the other side waiting for her knock, the door swung immediately open revealing Remus smiling broadly. She didn't have time to register anything about the room or what he was wearing or even to say anything clever because Remus grabbed her roughly around the waist, picked her up and brought her into the room pressing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Desire carried them to his bed, she couldn't remember any conscious thought involved in her actions as passion and desire consumed them both. She felt his soft lips on her warm skin, his strong hands caressing her body eliciting sighs of pleasure and the weight of him above her.

Later, their passion spent, they lay holding each other content and happy. Tessa sighed in Remus' arms and smiled enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. Remus gently stroked her hair and she nestled closer to him.

"Tessa, I, er," he faltered and then tried again, "How long, do you think…" again he paused. She reluctantly moved back and propped herself on one arm to look into his face to decipher what he was trying to say. He looked conflicted, torn between wanting to ask her something and not wanting to ask at the same time.

She saw the question in his eyes and inexplicably understood. "I don't have to leave until just before dawn. We have all night, Love. In fact, you may have to toss me out before I'll go."

He chuckled at this. "I don't think you'll have to worry about me chucking you out the door. In fact, you may have to cast a temporary immobility charm on me to escape."

Tessa grinned slyly, "An immobility charm? I'll keep that in mind. It may have, ah, other uses as well."

Remus looked shocked, "My, my, what have I gotten myself into?"

Tessa kissed him gently on his lips then said as she continued to trail kisses down his neck, chest and abdomen, "An amazing…night…filled with intense…passionate…tender…fiery…torrid…gentle… and fervent…lovemaking."

By the time she had traced her way down his body and placed one more butterfly soft kiss just below his bellybutton his breathing was ragged and heavy. He looked down at her sparkling eyes and all he could say in a very soft husky voice was "Oh."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tessa lay awake until the first hint of dawn appeared below the horizon. She turned to the sleeping form next to her and softy kissed him. Remus' steady breathing paused as he opened his eyes to look into Tessa's smiling face. "It's time for me to go, love," she whispered.

He nodded and together they sat up, got out of bed and gathered their clothes to dress in silence. Remus finished before Tessa and came to help her. He picked up her shirt and helped her into it. When her head poked through its opening, he kissed her then enveloped her in a long embrace as he pulled the shirt down her body.

The top of her head brushed against his chin since she was still in her stocking feet so she rested her head against his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Her eyes were heavy with lack of sleep and her lids began to close as she leaned her body against him feeling his warmth and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

He felt her relaxing against him. He cocked his head to the side to see her head drooping and her eyes closing. "Tessa," he whispered. Her eyes opened and she straightened slightly in his arms. "Didn't you sleep, love?'

She yawned her answer to his question, "No." She brought one hand to cover her mouth and then continued, "too happy to sleep."

She looked up at him and smiled. He chuckled and kissed her nose. "Won't that make you a bit useless for the rest of the day?"

"It's Sunday. Nobody needs me today so I can sleep all day if I want." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him once more and then continued getting ready to leave. He retrieved her cloak as she laced her boots. He gallantly fastened her cape and admired the clasp as he did so.

He traced his fingers over the Celtic scrollwork of the silver brooch. "This is very nice. What is it?" he asked.

"It's sort of a family crest. It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me before I left to come here."

"And the animal in the knot work is…"

"A wolf," she finished for him. He looked into her eyes with his brow furrowed, trying to understand a connection and not succeeding.

"Phalen or Faolan means little wolf in Gaelic," she smiled at his confused look. She leaned to kiss him and teased, "You never had a chance, you realize. It was all fate." She shrugged her cloak close about her and moved to the door. She turned when she got there and looked at his bemused form. "You coming?" she asked.

He shook himself and followed her quietly out the door, down the hallway, into the linen closet and down the passageway to the tunnel. At the base of the ladder he grabbed her suddenly and pulled her into a rough embrace kissing her fiercely. He released her lips and breathed heavily in her ear, "I love you, Tessa. You're right. It was fate. I've been waiting to find you since I was fifteen."

He held her so tightly she could barely breathe. Tessa felt him breathing raggedly and knew that he was fighting back tears. She held him and stroked his hair and whispered soft comforting words into his ear.

He relaxed in her arms and leaned his head on her should for a moment then stood straight, touched her face gently traced her lips with his fingers then replaced them with his lips in a tender kiss. He reached down and laced his fingers in hers and led her deftly through the darkened tunnel to the exit.

The light of dawn nearly blinded them as they emerged from the passage but in a few moments they were making their way up the road from Hogsmeade toward Hogwart's imposing gates. Tessa sighed as the gate came into view realizing in a few moments she would have to take her leave of Remus not knowing when they would be together again. Almost imperceptibly she slowed her pace.

Remus squeezed her hand reassuringly demonstrating again how well he could read her feelings. They paused in front of the gates for a moment looking up at the Boar statuettes atop the gate. She noted that they looked down at her appraisingly.

She turned to Remus and he pulled her to him quickly and kissed her lightly at first and then deepened the kiss into a long leisurely exploration. It wasn't until they heard a soft snorting from above them that they broke apart to see the Boars looking down at them disapprovingly.

Laughing Remus said, "Well, I suppose we have been duly chided for our public display."

Tessa laughed as well and said to the statues, "They are just jealous." The Boars snorted derisively which made them laugh even harder.

Tessa held Remus' hand and said, "When can we..." but he put a finger up to her lips.

"I don't know, Tessa. Let's wait and see. If we meet too often, it will be difficult to keep our relationship a secret."

Her first instinct was to bristle at this. She hated the fact that they couldn't be open about themselves. But she knew that it wasn't only the fact that he was a werewolf that necessitated secrecy. She couldn't be exposed as a member of the Order or having ties to any of its members either. So she simply nodded and kept her thoughts to herself. She looked at him under lowered eyebrows and knew that he understood her feelings without having to voice them.

She walked to the gates, which began to open for her, still clutching Remus' hand in hers. He raised her hand and brushed her palm with his lips causing a shiver to run from her toes to the top of her head.

"Until later, my love," he said and released her hand.

"Be safe, Remus," she returned as she stepped backward through the gate. She stood there watching him as the gate closed between them. After a few moments, he smiled at her and turned to leave. It took all of her resolve not to run back through gate and follow him to Hogsmeade. She took a deep breath and turned up the path toward the school.


End file.
